Of Kings, Draugr, and Dragons
by DoctorEagle
Summary: The Dragonborn, Mjoll, and an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood travel to Westeros after learning that Paarthurnax senses two forces at work. Not only is a large army of ice draugr approaching, but new dragon life has also emerged. The adventurers must enter a foreign land to find out what is happening, stop the draugr, and find the dragons before they become wild and dangerous.
1. The Dragonborn is Called

**Fredas, the 4th of Frostfall, 4E 204**

**Windstad Manor**

"DOVAHKIIN!"

The shout of the Greybeards jolted Nakos from his slumber. He sat up with a cry, breathing heavily, his nightshirt sticking to his chest, soaked with sweat. He fell back down on the bed and sighed deeply. He heard movement outside the bedroom door. He sat up again, and saw a figure standing outside his door, "Everything alright, my Thane?"

He nodded, "Sorry, Lydia. I didn't mean to wake you."

She laughed, "You didn't. The Greybeards did. They probably woke everyone in Windhelm," she moved to a table on the wall and lit a candle, "But with all due respect, my Thane, it sounded like you were scared. Another nightmare?"

He nodded, "Yes…" He didn't want to tell Lydia about it. "Are the kids awake?"

"No, my Thane. I'm actually surprised that the Greybeards didn't wake them."

Nakos chuckled, "I don't think a dragon could wake them."

Lydia laughed, "I don't think so, either."

"Papa?" A girl's voice called out from outside the door.

"Maybe I was wrong." Nakos said. Lydia smiled, took out a roll of bread from her pouch, and began eating.

"Papa?" a little girl walked through the door, rubbing her eyes.

Nakos got up and walked over to his daughter, "Hi, Sofie? Are you ok?"

"The thunder woke me up."

Nakos picked Sofie up and sat her to the bed. "It's ok, sweetie. The thunder is gone. It won't be back for a long time."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Nakos sat next to her. He looked up at Lydia, who nodded. He sighed.

Sofie noticed them, "What's wrong, Papa?"

Nakos looked at Sofie and frowned slightly, "Sofie, I'm going to have to leave for a while."

"Are you going on another adventure?"

"Yes, I am. And I don't know how long I will be gone."

She smiled. He always told her of his adventures, "Are you going to fight dragons again? And draugr? And spiders?"

Nakos laughed, "Maybe, I don't know. I'll have to see where I need to go."

"Can't you take me with you?"

"No, Sofie. It's too dangerous. Plus someone needs to look after your brother Alesan. And Lydia."

Lydia glared at him from over the top of her tankard, but smiled.

"I will, Papa."

Nakos picked her up, "That's good to hear. But it's time to go back to bed."

"Yes, Pa."

Nakos carried Sofie over to her bed. Alesan slept peacefully in the bed next to her.

"I love you, Sofie."

She smiled, "I love you too, Papa, and… thank you."

"For what?"

"For adopting me."

Nakos smiled, "You're welcome, sweetie."

Nakos left the children's bedroom and entered his armory. He quickly changed from his night clothes into his Nightingale Armor, put on a few enchanted rings, and took his two ebony swords. They were his two favorite weapons, aside from his crossbow. He still needed to thank Sorine Jurard for the changes she made to it.

"You're not taking the scimitars?" Lydia called from behind him.

"No, I prefer the ebony swords. I've been tempering them all week, so they should be nice and sharp." Nakos strapped the swords to his waist.

"Most Redguards feel that they're incomplete without scimitars."

"I'm not most Redguards," Nakos reached for the Blade of Woe and placed it in a sheath strapped to his calf

"True. You're the Dragonborn."

"Well, yes. But that's not why I don't use them," Nakos slung the crossbow over his shoulder, "The ebony swords may be smaller in width than the scimitars, but I find they're much faster, and I'm much more agile when I fight with them."

Lydia smiled, "Rayya may disagree with you."

With one final tug of his sword belt, Nakos put up the hood of his Nightingale cloak and headed for the door. "Lydia, I'm making you my Steward. Watch over the house while I'm gone"

"I will, my Thane."

Nakos opened the door and Shadowmere was there to greet him, as if expecting him. "Hello, Shadowmere, my friend," Nakos pet him on the head, "Are you ready for a ride?" the horse neighed as if he heard him. Nakos got on the horse and turned to Lydia, "Keep my kids safe."

"I will protect them with my life."

Nakos spurred Shadowmere on, and they began the ride to High Hrothgar.

* * *

**Loredas, the 5th of Frostfall, 4E 204**

**The Throat of the World**

"_Drem Yol Lok_, _Dovahkiin_," Paarthurnax greeted Nakos as he approached the Throat of the World.

"Paarthurnax," Nakos greeted the old dragon and nodded toward the red dragon next to him, "Hello, Odahviing."

"_Drem Yol Lok_, _Dovahkiin_," Odahviing replied.

"The Greybeards summoned me here. Is everything ok?" Nakos asked Paarthurnax.

"_Zu'u dreh ni mindok_. I do not know. But I have felt a large shift in the _lein_, in the world. I can feel two forces across the sea, in the lands of Westeros and Essos."

"Forces?" Nakos interest was piqued, "What kind of forces?"

"_Laas ahrk dinok_. Life and death."

Nakos narrowed his eyes, "How can you feel life and death?"

"_Buruk wah gelaar. _It is difficult to explain to a human. _Dov_ can sense forces in the _lein_. When you killed Alduin, I felt his _laas_ slip away. And when you met the dragon Durnehviir, I felt both life and death coming from him."

"Well, he was an undead dragon."

"_Geh. _Indeed. And I feel _laas ahrk dinok_ from across the sea."

"Tell me what you feel, Paarthurnax," Nakos sat cross-legged in front of the Word Wall.

"_Pogaas dinok._ There is much death walking the earth. It gathers in the north of Westeros, and I fear it will spread if it is not stopped."

"Then I will go to Westeros and find out what they know."

"But, _dovahkiin_, I also sense _laas,_ life." Paarthurnax closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It sounded like the rumbling of a volcano. "_Yun laas_. New life." His eyes snapped open, "_Dovah_."

Nakos sprang to his feet, "DRAGONS?! More dragons?! Are they dangerous?!"

"_Drem_, _dovahkiin. _Peace. They are _yunkiin,_ newborns. But if they are not raised properly, I feel that they could become dangerous."

"Well, where did the dragons come from?"

Paarthurnax looked out to the east, _"Zu'u dreh ni mindok_. I do not know."

Odahviing spoke up, "_Dovah_ have been extinct in that part of the world for hundreds of years, though the humans believe they are a myth. So these new _dovah_ could perhaps be even more dangerous."

Paarthurnax rumbled in agreement, "You must go to Westeros and Essos. Find the source of the _dinok_, the death_. _And also look for the _yunkiin dovah_, the newborn dragons. Perhaps they can be tamed from becoming wild and dangerous."

"I will."

"_Kosiir, dovahkiin._ Beware. Westeros is a very dangerous place, _jahr do hask_. I advise you bring friends with you on your journey. Keep each other safe. _Tirahkom ko tokaan_. There is safety in numbers."

Nakos smiled, "And I think I know the first person to call." He looked at Odahviing, "Would you accompany me, _fahdon_?"

"_Lorot ni onik._ I do not think that is wise. I do not think they have seen dragons before, and I do not wish to cause panic.

Nakos nodded. Odahviing did have a point, "How long would it take you to fly to Westeros or Essos?"

"It will take some time, but not too long."

"Excellent. Be ready when I call you." Nakos began heading down the mountain.

"_Zu'u saraan._ I will be waiting."

* * *

**Morndas, the 7th of Frostfall, 4E 204**

**Riften**

Nakos arrived in Riften and headed straight for The Bee and Barb inn. If his memory served his correctly, he would find his best friend there. He opened the door to the inn, and immediately spotted Mjoll the Lioness sitting at a table with her close friend, Aerin. They were in the middle of a conversation. Mjoll was speaking, "Sometimes I'm not certain that the people of Riften want to be helped."

Aerin shook his head, "I think some of them do, Lady Mjoll. They're just too frightened to step up and do something about it like you are."

Mjoll smiled, "Aerin, you never cease to amaze me. You always see the good in everything."

Aerin smiled back, "It's only because I've had an excellent teacher."

"And you've had me," Nakos spoke up. Mjoll turned and when she saw Nakos, she jumped out of her seat and grabbed him in a bear hug so big Nakos thought his back would break.

"NAKOS! My friend!" she turned to Aerin, "Give us a minute." Aerin nodded and headed for the bar. Mjoll turned back to Nakos, "It's been too long!"

"So it has!" Nakos sat down, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, though I have to say, I've missed all our adventures. Traveling throughout Skyrim. Visiting Dwemer ruins. Fighting bandits. I've really missed traveling like that. Walking the breadth of Skyrim has always filled my heart with excitement."

Nakos smiled, "Then how would you like to join me in traveling to Westeros?"

Mjoll's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Westeros? Why the hell are you going there?"

Nakos looked around before answering, "Dragons," he whispered.

"Dragons?" she repeated, "There are dragons in Westeros?"

"My master believes so. He senses the life force of newborn dragons. And he wants me to investigate," he paused, "He also says that he feels a large force of death walking in the north of the country. Since I am Dragonborn, and I stopped Alduin, he thinks I should go to Westeros and stop it.

"Death walking the earth? Draugr?"

Nakos shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Westeros," Mjoll said again and shook her head, "Westeros has always dismissed us. We're not allies."

"We're not enemies either. They don't like us, but they don't hate us. To them, Tamriel is just another continent across the Sunset Sea that they don't really care for."

"So why should we help them?"

Nakos thought for a moment and then replied, "I would rather go there and have them dismiss us, than ignore them and have them die and known I could have done something about it…"

Mjoll nodded, "True words."

Nakos smirked, "Well, shall we get going?"

She stood up, "I'm right behind you. Let me grab my gear from the house and then we can be on our way."

They both went to Aerin's house, and Nakos waited outside while Mjoll prepared herself. A few minutes later, she walked out, wearing a complete set of ebony armor and a malachite glass sword strapped to her back. Nakos saw the armor and smiled, "You kept it?"

Mjoll laughed, "Of course I did. It's the best armor anyone has ever given me. And it goes well with Grimsever."

Nakos nodded, "You're welcome." He was about to head toward the city gate when he saw Jarl Maven Black-Briar walking towards them with several city guards. "Oh, shit."

"Nakos," Maven called out, "Welcome. What brings you to my city?"

"I'm going on a journey. I'm bringing my friend with me."

Maven scoffed, "Mjoll is a friend? I find that hard to believe."

Mjoll grunted in frustration, "Maven. How's the criminal underworld treating you this fine day?"

Maven clicked her tongue, "Mjoll. You may have everyone else impressed around here, but you don't impress me. You couldn't touch me if you wanted to."

Mjoll walked up to Maven, their faces inches from each other, "You're a cold, unfeeling bitch."

Maven smirked, "My dear, you have no idea who you're trifling with. Now I suggest you turn around and rattle someone else's cage before you get hurt."

Mjoll stared at her for a moment, then took a step back, "I'm watching you, Maven Black-Briar. One day, you'll slip up and your Imperial friends won't be there to catch your fall."

Maven shrugged, "If that ever happens, you'll be the one taking the fall." Maven looked at Nakos, "And where is it that you plan to go?"

"Hammerfell," Nakos lied, "But not that it's any of your business."

"Ah, but it is my business. You're in my city."

Nakos scoffed, "I come to your city almost every day. You know me. You know that I don't cause trouble."

"True."

Now Nakos got in Maven's face, "Then you also know what I can do. What I'm capable of. Trust me, you don't want a first-hand account."

"You dare threaten me? Do you know what I…"

"Don't know, don't care. And all your threats are empty anyway." Nakos glared into Maven's eyes and she took a small step back. That surprised him; he never expected Maven to be intimidated.

"Safe travels, Nakos." Maven signaled to her guards and they continued their patrol around the city.

"Bitch," Mjoll stammered under her breath.

"I couldn't agree more," Nakos chuckled. He motioned to the gate, "Come on, I still have one more person to bring with us."

"Oh," Mjoll raised her eyebrows, "And who's that?"

"An assassin."

* * *

**Middas, the 9th of Frostfall, 4E 204**

**Windhelm Docks**

"I still can't believe you recruited a Dark Brotherhood Assassin," Mjoll was shocked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Nakos motioned to the assassin, "I have a feeling we'll need someone of his skill-set. Someone who can scout ahead, be unseen…."

"Can't you do that?" Mjoll interrupted. Her horse neighed, "See? Even Frost agrees with me."

Nakos laughed, "Yes I can, but two is better than one. And no offense, but you're not very sneaky."

Mjoll smiled, "None taken."

The assassin spoke up, "How will this group get to Westeros?"

"We'll need a ship," Mjoll replied.

The assassin nodded, "And does a man get a ship?"

"I know a guy. Wait here," Nakos dismounted Shadowmere, "I'll be right back." Nakos walked over to a large ship and called out to the captain working on the mast, "Gjalund!"

Gjalund waved, "Nakos! What brings you here? You're not going back to Solstheim, I hope?"

Nakos boarded the ship, "Not today. Me and my friends need to get to Westeros."

"Westeros?" Gjalund stopped working on the mast, "That's a long journey."

"How long will it take?"

"A month? Maybe more? Where in Westeros do you need to go?"

Nakos shrugged, "I've never been there. But I will need to talk to the king, so I guess the capital."

"That'll be King's Landing."

Nakos sighed, "How much?"

"How much?"

Nakos brought out a coin bag, "How much will it cost to take us to King's Landing?"

Gjalund raised his hand, "I'm not charging you."

"What?"

"I'm not charging you," Gjalund repeated, "You saved my life more times than I can count. It's the least I can do for you."

Nakos was taken aback by Gjalund's generosity, "Thank you."

Gjalund smiled, "The Northern Maiden is yours," he went back to working the mast, "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

Nakos walked back to Mjoll and the Assassin Recruit, "Are you ready for another adventure?"

Mjoll beamed, ""All set, let's go."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The three adventures arrive in King's Landing, on King Joffrey's Nameday.**


	2. Arrival at King's Landing

**Loredas, the 19****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 204**

**Aboard the Northern Maiden, Sunset Sea**

Nakos stood out on the deck of the Northern Maiden in the middle of the night. The myriad of stars and the two moons, Masser and Secunda, reflected off the still water of the Sunset Sea. The only sounds in the air were the ship cutting through the water, the slight flapping of the sails in the light wind, and the occasional command by the ship's captain Gjalund. It was a perfect night. But Nakos' nightmares of the Civil War kept him from sleeping.

He had fought with the Imperials during the Civil War. At first he sided with the Stormcloaks, but after learning their true intent for Skyrim, he switched allegiances. He was all for independence, but not at the cost of having Skyrim be a Nord-only land. All races should be welcome in Skyrim. Of course, that meant having to fight many battles. Nakos was present at the Battle of Windhelm, the last battle that ended the Civil War and reunified Skyim. But it wasn't the fighting that had scared him. He was used to that back in Hammerfell. It was that in the Battle of Windhelm one of his best friends, Hadvar, was killed right in front of him. That was an image he couldn't get out of his head. Nakos would dream of Hadvar's death over and over again, wishing there was something he could do about it. Sometimes he dreamed it was him taking the full force of the Thu'um from Jarl Ulfric and being run through with his sword. A rush of cold wind blew across the ship, interrupting Nakos' thoughts and sending chills all over his body.

"I love the cold air," Mjoll's voice came from behind him, "it's exhilarating. Perhaps it's because of my Nord blood, but there's something about it that makes me feel alive."

"It's too cold for me," Nakos wrapped his cloak tighter around him, "I thought I'd be used to it by now. I've been in Skyrim for three years now. I guess I was wrong."

Mjoll stood beside him and looked out over the sea, "It's a nice view, isn't it?"

Nakos looked up at the clear sky, "It is. I never really took the time to enjoy the night sky in my adventures."

There was a long pause before Mjoll spoke up, "I used to have nightmares. I still do sometimes."

Nakos glanced over at Mjoll in surprise, "How did you know I have nightmares?"

Mjoll smiled slightly, but there was some sadness in it, "I had that same look that you have now when I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to sleep because I never knew if I would have a dream… or a nightmare."

"What are your nightmares about?"

Mjoll looked at Nakos, a tinge of fear in her eyes, "Mzinchaleft."

Nakos knew it well. An old Dwarven ruin. He actually traveled through it to retrieve Mjoll's sword Grimsever. It's how they became great friends, "You still dream about that place?"

"Of course. I almost died there. I think about it every day."

Nakos looked out onto the water, "How do you deal with the nightmares?"

"There's not much you can do about it. All you can do is pray to the Nines, and then wait for the nightmares to run their course."

Nakos chuckled, "That really doesn't make me feel that much better… but thanks."

Mjoll patted him on the back, "They'll pass. Trust me." She looked back out onto the sea, "So what do we plan to do once we get to King's Landing?"

Nakos thought for a moment, "Paarthurnax said that the force of death gathers in the north of Westeros. It'll be a good idea to ask the king about that."

"What about the dragons? Will we ask the king about that?"

Nakos shook his head, "No. Dragons have supposedly been extinct in that part of the world for hundreds of years, and the humans believe they are a myth. So they may think I'm crazy if I start asking about it. We should look into those ourselves."

"Sounds like quite a feat."

Nakos smiled, "We'll manage."

* * *

**Tirdas, the 13****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

The Northern Maiden began its approach towards King's Landing, sailing through the bay. Nakos, Mjoll, and the assassin stood on the deck, taking in the wondrous sight of the city, but their attention was mostly drawn towards the immense, towering castle. The sunlight gave the walls of the castle a deep red color.

"I bet that's where the king would be," Nakos said, pointing. "We should head there."

The Northern Maiden sailed into the docks of King's Landing in the middle of the day, with the sun high in the sky. The three disembarked the ship and thanked Gjalund for his service.

The three of them walked up to the city stable with their horses, "Take care of them," he told the stablemaster, handing him a few pieces of gold. The stablemaster looked at Shadowmere and backed away. "Don't worry," Nakos said laughing, "He won't hurt you." The stablemaster nodded, but said nothing, keeping an eye on Shadowmere as he tied the horses to their posts.

They made their way through the crowds of the vast city. The streets were bustling with people and guards. Red banners were hanging from almost every window. On each of them was the golden silhouette of a lion on its hind legs. As they walked through the streets of the city, they received many kinds of responses from the citizens. Some of the citizens looked at them and gave a silent greeting with a nod of the head. Others looked at them with interest, pondering at Nakos' Nightingale armor, Mjoll's ebony armor, and the assassin's Dark Brotherhood armor. Still others looked at them with fear, quickly backing away from them or moving out the way, pressing against the walls. Nakos stayed on his guard. Though he was wary of the reactions of all the citizens, he was more wary of the guards. He and Mjoll watched the guards as they passed by, ready to draw their weapons at any time. But none of the guards attacked. They just watched Nakos and his company with caution and suspicion.

Nakos walked up to one of the city guards standing in front of a long flight of steps, "Excuse me, sir, my name is Nakos Nalldiir, of Skyrim…" He didn't get a chance to finish before the guard scoffed and walked away. He tried to talk with another guard, and was met with the same response.

"You are a stranger here?" a voice came from behind Nakos. He turned around and saw a short man, a little more than 4 feet tall, standing before him dressed in dirty red armor, a lion's head etched in the breastplate. Besides him stood a man who Nakos guessed was his bodyguard, dressed in armor as well. Whoever the short man was, he seemed very important.

Nakos bowed slightly, "My lord, my name is Nakos Nalldiir, of Skyrim."

"You mean of Hammerfell." The short man smiled slightly.

Nakos raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You know of Tamriel?"

The short man nodded, "I do, though I have never been there in person. I have read much on that land. Why do you claim to hail from Skyrim when your home is obviously Hammerfell?"

"Though it is true I do come from Hammerfell, I live in Skyrim and call it my home now."

"Ah," the short man said, "That makes sense," he gestured for Nakos and his friends to follow and they walked up the flights of steps, "So what brings you to Westeros, my good man?"

Nakos gestured to his companions, "My friends and I were hoping to speak to the king."

"Regarding?"

"The North."

"What about the North?"

"We have reason to believe that Westeros is in danger from an invading force in the North. A force of death."

The short man stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to Nakos, "Are you referring to the White Walkers?"

Nakos frowned, "The White Walkers? Who are they?"

The short man shook his head, "Not who. What. It is believed that the White Walkers are creatures of ice and snow. According to legend, in the long winter known as the Long Night, the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from far up north, from the Lands of Always Winter. They killed all in their path, and they brought back the dead as their servants. Eventually the people of Westeros fought back in the War for the Dawn, the White Walkers were defeated and driven back north, and the Wall was built to prevent their return." The short man laughed and started walking again, "But this was more than eight thousand years ago. I doubt they even exist anymore, if they even did exist."

Mjoll spoke up, "Does this… wall exist?"

"Aye, it does."

Mjoll walked up a bit to catch up to the short man, "Then if you think the White Walkers are not real, why was the wall built?"

The short man thought for a moment, "I don't know. But now the Night's Watch is focused on keeping out the wildlings."

"Wildlings?" Nakos asked.

"Aye. The Free Folk. The people who live north of the Wall in the cold, in their own little tribes. They don't recognize the authority of the king. Or any king."

"Sounds a little like the Forsworn," Mjoll whispered in Nakos' ear.

"But I don't think we need to worry about any White Walkers anymore," the short man continued, "assuming they exist. Even if they did, the Wall will stop them."

Nakos sighed, "With all due respect, my lord, I still would like to know more about this from the king. I want to know that my travels were not in vain."

The short man looked at Nakos and smiled, "I can see you're very stubborn. I like that. Very well. We shall go see my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Mjoll asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yes, my nephew is the king. King Joffrey Baratheon."

"And you are?"

The short man reached out his hand, "Tyrion Lannister. Newly appointed Hand of the King."

Nakos shook Tyrion's hand, "An honor to meet you, my lord."

Tyrion pointed to the man standing next to him, "This is my bodyguard, Bronn."

Bronn took Mjoll's hand, "Your name?"

Mjoll bowed slightly, "Mjoll the Lioness."

Bronn kissed her hand, "Welcome to King's Landing, my lady. And there's no need to bow. I'm not a lord."

Tyrion gestured to the assassin, "He doesn't talk much, does he?" He walked up to the assassin and extended his hand, "Your name, good sir?"

The assassin paused for a moment, then took Tyrion's hand, "Laniel."

"Welcome to King's Landing." Tyrion motioned for the group to follow, "Come. Follow me. We have almost reached the king."

"I couldn't help but notice," Nakos said as they made their way to the red castle, "there seems to be a lot of commotion in the city. Is there something going on?"

Tyrion nodded, "It is King Joffrey's Nameday. He has called for a day of celebration. But his idea of a celebration may be different from what you would expect."

The group finally approached the castle and Nakos was blown away by the sheer size of it. He was in awe of its size when he saw it from the water. But now that he was up close, he without words.

"The Red Keep," Tyrion noted.

"By the Nines," Mjoll said softly, "What a castle."

Sounds of cheering and laughing echoed on the outside walls. The group followed the sound and found three men in golden armor holding a man down, one of them forcefully pouring wine down the man's throat through a funnel. In a small tent, there was a young man laughing. He was dressed in royal clothes and wearing a crown, which appeared to be shaped like reindeer antlers. The boy was laughing at the defenseless man being drowned in wine. To Nakos, he appeared to be enjoying it.

Besides him, a young woman pleaded with him, "You can't."

Joffrey glared at her, "What did you say? Did you say I can't?"

The young woman shrunk back, "I only meant it would be bad luck to kill a man on your Nameday."

Joffrey scoffed, "What kind of stupid peasant's superstition..."

"The girl is right." A tall man in armor spoke up, "What a man sows on his Nameday, he reaps all year."

Joffrey sighed and motioned with his hand. The three men in armor stopped their torture, "Take him away. I'll have him killed tomorrow, the fool."

The young woman spoke up again, "He is," she looked at the king, "A fool ... you're so clever to see it. He'll make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death."

Joffrey seemed to take this in for a moment, "Did you hear My Lady, Ser Dontos? From this day, you'll be my new fool."

The man stood, "Thank you, Your Grace. And you, My Lady, thank you."

Tyrion looked at Nakos, "Stay behind while I talk to my nephew. Then I will introduce you." Tyrion walked to the tent, Bronn following close behind, "Beloved nephew."

Nakos and his companions walked back a few paces, out of eyesight of Joffrey.

"Wow. It has been no more than two minutes, and I already hate the king," Nakos sneered.

Mjoll nodded in agreement and quickly glanced back towards Joffrey and Tyrion, "Do we really need to tell this… king? If you could even call him that. Do we need to tell him the reason why we're here?"

Nakos leaned against a wall, "We have a job to do. And who knows? Maybe he has a soft side."

"But you heard Tyrion. The White Walkers have been gone for a very long time. If they even existed back then."

Nakos glanced up at Mjoll, "Remember what I told you back in Riften?"

Mjoll bit her lower lip. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew Nakos was right. It would be better to stay and find out there's nothing wrong, than leave and find out there was a real danger. "So what's the plan?"

Nakos clicked his tongue, "We only need to find out more about these White Walkers and these wildlings. Perhaps this is what Paarthurnax was talking about. This… force of death gathering in the north. Once we find out what we need to know, we head north."

"And what about the dragons?" the assassin asked.

Nakos shrugged, "I'm still working on that."

Mjoll glanced back towards Tyrion and Joffrey and saw Bronn beckoning to them, "Well, time to talk to the king."

The three of them walked to the tent and kneeled before King Joffrey, their eyes downward. Tyrion introduced them, "Nephew, may I present to you, your guests from across the Sunset Sea."

King Joffrey sneered, "Your names?"

Nakos spoke first, "My lord. I am Nakos Nalldiir, of Hammerfell, of Tamriel."

"I am Mjoll the Lioness, of Skyrim, of Tamriel."

The assassin spoke, "Laniel, of Skyrim, of Tamriel."

Joffrey leaned forward in his chair, "And what brings you to Westeros?"

Nakos looked up, but stayed kneeling, "White Walkers."

Joffrey laughed, "You expect me to believe that you came all this way to investigate White Walkers?"

Nakos nodded once, "Yes, my lord."

Joffrey leaned back, "White Walkers have not been seen for thousands of years. If you're going to lie to me…"

"I have reason to believe they are returning, my lord."

"What reason?"

Nakos' mind raced. He couldn't very well say a dragon told him to come. He quickly thought about what he knew about the White Walkers and what Tyrion had told him. Then an idea came to mind, "I have a friend on the Wall. In the Night's Watch. He told me he saw them. He saw the White Walkers. And the wildlings."

Joffrey scoffed softly, "Your friend was a real troublemaker, then, for him to be at Castle Black. Maybe you're just like him. Maybe I should kill you just for that."

"Nephew," Tyrion said firmly, "They are your guests here. Treat them with respect."

Joffrey frowned, obviously robbed his fun, "Very well, you shall stay in King's Landing until you find out what you need to know."

Nakos and his friends stood, "Thank you, my lord."

Joffrey glanced at their weapons and armor, "You are all soldiers?"

"Aye, my lord," Mjoll answered.

An evil smile crept on Joffrey's face, "Well, you look like you can handle yourself. I want you to fight. All three of you. It is my Nameday and I am in need of entertainment."

Nakos, Mjoll and the assassin all glanced at each other, "You want us to fight each other?"

"No, of course not. I will put each of you in a fight against another soldier. A fight to the death." He motioned to one of the guards in golden armor, "Ser Meryn. Bring me three of your best fighters from the army."

"Nephew!" Tyrion bellowed, "These are your guests! You are not to treat them like this."

Joffrey stood, "I will do as I please… uncle. And they are in my land now. They will obey my commands. You three will either fight. Or you will die."

Tyrion was about to speak again, but Nakos stopped him, "Don't worry. We can handle ourselves."

Three soldiers in steel-plated armor walked up to the tent and kneeled before Joffrey. He smiled at them, "My brave men. I am placing each of you in a battle. Each of you will face one of these… visitors from Tamriel. It is a fight to the death. Do not fail me." He pointed at Nakos, "You will fight first," he sat back in his chair, "Good luck."

Nakos bowed his head slightly, and walked to the empty space in front of the tent, drawing his two ebony swords. The crowds began to cheer. One of the three soldiers walked up and stood across from him. Nakos estimated that he was about 20 feet from the soldier. The soldier drew a steel greatsword and glared at Nakos with an evil smile. Nakos didn't move or respond. He simply stood, waiting, unmoving, save for his hands on the ebony swords. With a cry, the soldier ran at Nakos, sword high above his head. Nakos still did not move. He waited, watching as the solder closed the distance. At the last second, Nakos ran forward to the soldier's right side, dodging the downward swing of the sword. He struck the soldier across the abdomen with his right ebony sword, and followed it with a backhand swing with the left sword, striking the soldier in his right side. The soldier cried out in pain and clutched his abdomen, two large dents in his armor where Nakos had struck him. Again they faced off, Nakos waiting for the soldier to make a move. He did not disappoint, for the soldier took a wild swing at his head. Nakos ducked under the swing and slashed at the soldier's legs, hitting both. The soldier fell to his knees, dropping the sword. Nakos took the soldier's head in his left hand and drove his ebony sword downward through the base of the soldier's neck. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Nakos stared at the dead soldier, and glanced up at Joffrey.

The young man was obviously angry that his man had lost, but he tried not to show it, "Excellent! Amazing! You truly are a fighter! And so quick too!"

Nakos bowed, "Thank you, my lord." He walked back towards Mjoll and the assassin.

Joffrey pointed at Mjoll, "Your turn. Let's see how well a woman can fight."

Mjoll went to face her opponent. The second soldier was armed with a single steel sword, but also carried a shield, embellished with the golden lion silhouette. Mjoll drew Grimsever from her back and faced off with her opponent. For a while, they circled each other, feeling each other out. Mjoll made the first move, thrusting Grimsever at the man. He blocked the blow with the shield, but she struck with such force that he was knocked off his feet. Murmurs erupted from the crowd. No one had expected such force from a lady. The soldier quickly got back to his feet and faced off with Mjoll again. This time he attacked, swinging in a wide arc towards Mjoll's left shoulder. She parried the blow with Grimsever and kicked the man to the ground. Mjoll did not wait for the soldier to get up this time, but rather raised Grimsever above her head and came down with force. The soldier rolled out the way and the sword missed him by mere inches. Sparks flew from the impact of the sword on the ground. The soldier quickly got up and charged at Mjoll, shield first. The impact knocked Mjoll to the ground. He quickly swung downward, but she again parried the blow and kicked him back. The match continued for several minutes. In every exchange, Mjoll knocked the soldier to the ground, eliciting many reactions from the spectators. With a cry, Mjoll swung Grimsever and struck the shield with such force that it nearly broke in half. The soldier cried out in pain and Mjoll finished him off with three quick vertical strikes to his head.

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd. Joffrey applauded with them, but said nothing. Mjoll glared at him, and Nakos could swear that Joffrey shrank back with fear a little.

Before Joffrey could call the assassin to fight, Tyrion stepped up to Joffrey's chair, "Nephew, enough! You've already mistreated two of our guests by forcing them to fight. I am ordering you, as your uncle, this third man will not fight."

Joffrey scoffed, "I can do what…"

Tyrion slapped him hard. "I said, this man… will…not… fight. Do you understand?"

Joffrey tried to act brave, but Nakos could see he was about to cry. He and Mjoll exchanged glances and smiled, trying their best to stifle their laughter.

"I am the king!" Joffrey whimpered. Another slap.

"Do you understand?"

Joffrey shrunk back in his seat and nodded.

"Very well." Tyrion walked up to Nakos and his friends. "You both handled yourself very well. It seems you have both seen much fighting."

"I have," Nakos replied, "I fought in the civil war of Skyrim."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes. I heard about that. The Imperials and the Stormcloaks. If you don't mind me asking, which side did you fight for?"

"No offense, my lord Tyrion, but I do mind. It is not something I wish to talk about."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I understand. I apologize. But on to other matters," Tyrion entered the red castle and beckoned the three to follow him, "If you wish to learn about the North, the Wall, the wildlings, and whatever else is up there, you should follow me". Tyrion took Nakos and Mjoll to a small room in the castle, where five people sat around a table, four men and a woman. Tyrion walked up to the woman and kissed her on the cheek, "Hello, dear sister."

The woman didn't look too pleased to see him, "What are you doing here?" she looked up at Nakos, "And who the hell are these people?"

Tyrion motioned for them to come closer, "Cersei, sister. These are our guests from across the Sunset Sea. From Tamriel." He looked at Nakos, "Sir Nakos, may I present the Queen Regent, and my sister, Cersei Lannister."

The three of them bowed to Cersei, but Cersei still did not look pleased, "What the hell are you doing bringing them into the Small Council?"

Tyrion took a seat at the table, "Sir Nakos here requires information of the North, regarding the Night's Watch and the wildlings. I believe it is a good idea for him to learn about them here at the Small Council."

Cersei walked up to Nakos, "What is your business here?"

"As your brother said, I want to find out more about these White Walkers and these wildlings."

An old man dressed in grey robes raised his hand, "The White Walkers…"

"Have not been seen for thousands of years," Nakos completed the old man's thought, "I know. I've been told that a few times. But I have reason to believe they are real. They may be coming back. And if they do, you will need all the help you can get."

Cersei glared at Nakos, "How do I know you're not a spy? That you're not here to spy on our capital? Find our weaknesses? Kill my son, the king?"

Nakos smiled slightly, "If I was a spy, you wouldn't even know I was here. In any case, the king has allowed us to stay in King's Landing until we find out what we need to know. We have been traveling for over a month, my lady. We would like to rest here a while to recuperate, get our information, and then we will be on our way."

Cersei was about to speak when Tyrion responded, "Of course you can."

Cersei was visibly angry, "Tyrion. How dare you let these strangers stay in our city?"

"We have strangers visiting the city all the time, sister. Surely, you're not going to worry over these."

"You brought them into our city. Into the Red Keep. Into the Small Council. I think I have a right to be worried."

"If the White Walkers do return," Mjoll said, "you would be glad we were here."

Cersei glared at Mjoll and walked up to her, "How dare you talk to your queen like that?"

"You are not my queen. You said so yourself that we are strangers here."

"As long as you are here in my city, I AM your queen, and you will abide by my rules, and the rules of my son, the king."

"You mean the king who forces wine down his peoples' throats? Who forces newcomers to fight in his Nameday tournament? No, thank you. You should do a better job of looking after your son."

Mjoll and Cersei stared at each other, neither of them moving. Tyrion and Nakos looked at each other, surprised at the tension between the two women. Finally Cersei spoke, "Tyrion. Escort our guests someplace comfortable they can stay for a few days."

* * *

"Well, today has been an interesting day," Mjoll whispered as they walked behind Tyrion and a few city guards through the streets of King's Landing.

"Indeed," Nakos replied, "I wonder if we will find what we are looking for."

"We have to," Mjoll said, "Or else we came here for nothing."

Mjoll, "So, I guess we're here for a few days. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Enjoy the city, I guess."

Mjoll checked to see if Tyrion was listening, then whispered in Nakos' ear, "What about the dragons?"

Nakos whispered back, "I'm not about to ask anyone about them just yet."

Mjoll looked behind them, and did a double take, "Where's your friend, Laniel?"

Nakos looked behind him. The assassin was not with them, "Oh, shit. Where is he? How long has he been gone?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was when we left the king."

Nakos looked around for a moment, then shrugged, "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Mjoll whispered sharply, "What if he's sneaking around back at the castle? What if he gets caught?"

Nakos laughed a bit, "If he gets caught, that's his problem. He's a Dark Brotherhood Assassin. He's not going to get caught."

"Is he going to be able to find us in this big city?"

"Before I joined them, a few members of the Dark Brotherhood tracked me and tried to kill me. I've traveled all across Skyrim and encountered their assassins almost everywhere. I think he'll find us just fine."

After a few minutes, they arrived at an inn. Tyrion led them inside, and up the stairs, to a single room, "I apologize. But this is the only room available. So you will have to share. That… won't be a problem, will it?"

Mjoll shook her head, "Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

He bowed his head slightly, "I have enjoyed your company. All of you. I hope to see you tomorrow back at the Red Keep." With that, he turned on his heels and left, the city guards close behind.

"He seems… nice." Mjoll noted.

Nakos chuckled, "He's the only one I trust so far. But he won't be of any help if he doesn't believe in the White Walkers."

"I can help with that," a voice came from the window, startling both of them. Mjoll quickly picked up Grimsever and Nakos drew an ebony sword in one hand, and conjured a fireball in the other. There on the windowsill was the assassin, Laniel.

"Damn it, Laniel. Don't do that." Nakos sheathed his sword and extinguished the flame in his hand. "Where were you?"

Laniel slipped into the room, "Looking for information."

"And what did you find?"

"A caravan is headed to the Wall. I can join the caravan, learn about the White Walkers and wildlings, and come back. Or if need be, I can go all the way to the Wall."

Mjoll sat in a leather chair, "If you head north, what do we do?"

"Investigate the dragons."

"There are no dragons here to investigate." Nakos sat in another chair.

Laniel shook his head, "Wrong."

Nakos eyes widened, "What?"

"I snuck into the dungeons and found a dragon skull in a vault. Perhaps there is information at the Red Keep about that dragon."

Nakos nodded, "Paarthurnax said he felt _new_ dragon life. But this is a start. I can probably find out about this dragon skull and who it belonged to."

"Nakos, you can look into the dragons," Mjoll said, "Me and Laniel can head north and investigate the Wall."

Laniel shook his head again, "Not possible. No women are not allowed to go to the Wall. You must stay here with the Listener. I will head north."

Nakos thought for a moment, "Fine. Take Shadowmere. He will get you to the caravan faster." Nakos and Laniel embraced, "Be safe, my friend."

"Of course, Listener." With that, Laniel swiftly moved towards the window and jumped out. Mjoll and Nakos watched him leave, then locked eyes. There was an awkward silence as Mjoll and Nakos looked at each other, and then the bed.

Nakos finally spoke, "I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Nakos learns about the recent past of King's Landing and gets more information about the White Walkers.**

**Laniel meets Arya Stark and gains some information regarding the Wall.**

**Sansa Stark meets Mjoll the Lioness. **


	3. Chance Encounters

Chapter 3 – Chance Encounters

**Middas, the 14****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

The bustling streets of King's Landing reminded Nakos of the city streets back in Skyrim. The large cities like Solitude, Windhelm, and Whiterun were always full of people; the only difference was here in Westeros, everyone was human. There were no Argonians, no orcs, no elves, and no Khajiit. Nakos kept expecting to see one as he walked through the crowds of people with Mjoll. But he always had to remind himself that he was not in Tamriel. He and Mjoll pushed their way through the crowds towards the Red Keep.

"I've never had to deal with crowds this big before," Nakos noted as he squeezed through a couple of big men.

"Me either," Mjoll replied, "And it's a little weird as well. I'm always expecting to see an orc or an elf show up."

Nakos laughed, "You too?"

"Yes, I keep reminding myself that I'm not in Skyrim anymore."

"So do I."

There was finally some breathing room as he and Mjoll made their way to the Red Keep. Tyrion was there, standing in front of the two huge bronze and wood doors. "Lord Tyrion." Tyrion and Nakos shook hands.

"Sir Nakos. Thank you for coming. I believe I have more information for you regarding the North."

"Thank you. Any information is greatly appreciated."

"If you don't mind coming to the Small Council again…"

"Not at all."

Tyrion opened the doors and the three of them entered a large, cavernous room. A vaulted ceiling towered overhead with massive arches and columns, held high by marble pillars. In between each pillar, a large, metallic brazier was burning. A raised gallery stood on the right side of the hall. On the left side of the hall were several windows with stained-glass depictions of a seven-pointed star. The sunlight shone through the stained glass, casting colorful beams onto a marble floor. At the opposite end of the room, steps of rough black stone led up to a throne that sat atop a raised dais. The stained-glass window behind the throne also depicted a seven-pointed star in yellow and red. The throne was made of a myriad of swords all fused together. Nakos couldn't help but stare at it.

Tyrion noticed, "Ah, the Iron Throne. Impressive, isn't it?"

Nakos nodded, but said nothing.

Mjoll also stared wide-eyed at the Iron Throne, "Who made it?"

"It was forged by Aegon Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Conqueror. When he conquered six of the seven kingdoms of Westeros, all the lords offered their fealty to him by giving him their swords: almost a thousand swords. The swords were melted down by the breath of Aegon's dragon, Balerion the Black Dread. And then they were forged into the seat that you see now."

Mjoll and Nakos quickly exchanged glances.

"A dragon, you say?" Nakos asked.

Tyrion nodded, "Aegon unified most of Westeros. In fact, he is the one who actually founded this city, and built the Red Keep."

"I would love to learn more about Aegon and his dragon. It sounds very fascinating."

"Grand Maester has a book that details the history of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Just let me know if you would like to borrow it."

"Does the book include the dragon?"

"I do not know. I would assume it does."

Nakos' heart was nearly bursting from his chest. Could it be possible that this Aegon was also a Dragonborn? He thought about the dragon skull that Laniel found last night while sneaking around the castle. Maybe the skull belonged to Balerion.

"Anyway, we should keep moving. We don't want to keep my sister waiting."

With that, Tyrion, Nakos, and Mjoll continued down a hallway, their footsteps echoing throughout the room. They soon arrived at the Small Council room. Cersei was there along with three other men: an old man, a bald man, and a tall, thin man were all seated around the table. They were in mid-conversation, talking about someone named Jamie. Cersei looked angrily at Mjoll, then Nakos, then Tyrion. But she said nothing.

"Please, Sir Nakos, and Lady Mjoll. Sit. I don't want you all standing this time," he said with a smile. Nakos thanked him and sat down in an empty chair next to Tyrion. Mjoll sat down next to the thin man.

"Any news from the North?" Tyrion inquired.

"Yes, I do," the old man went into his grey robes and pulled out a small scroll, "I have received a message from Castle Black."

"Castle Black?" Nakos asked.

"It is where all the members of the Night's Watch reside." Tyrion answered.

The old man nodded, "It is a message from Lord Commander Jeor Mormont." He handed the scroll to Tyrion.

"Thank you, Grand Maester Pycelle." Tyrion opened the scroll and read it to himself. He was silent for a few moments, and then he handed the scroll to Nakos. "It appears you were right, Sir Nakos. There is something happening in the north."

Nakos read the scroll and his eyes fell upon a troubling sentence: _The cold winds are rising, and the dead rise with them._ He read Jeor's account of how two of his missing rangers were found dead and brought back to Castle Black. The men were dead for a long time, but their bodies never decomposed. The two rangers then rose from the dead and attacked him and his men. The undead rangers survived every kind of weapon attack. No weapon could harm them. Only fire seemed to kill them. He handed the scroll to Mjoll.

"A new kind of draugr?" she asked after reading it.

"I don't know," Nakos answered. "I've never heard of a draugr that could not be killed by normal weapons. All the ones we've killed were with our swords, arrows, daggers, you name it."

"What are these… draugr you speak of?" Pycelle asked.

"They're… undead. The decomposed bodies of ancient Nords come back to life.

"Nords?" the bald man asked.

"There are nine provinces in the Empire of Tamriel. The province of Skyrim is home to the Nords."

"And from which province do you come from?" the thin man leaned forward in his chair.

"Hammerfell. But I have lived in Skyrim for three years, so I call it home."

"And what province do you hail from, my lady?" the thin man asked Mjoll.

"Skyrim," she answered curtly, "Not that it matters."

"Just trying to make conversation," the thin man smiled in a way that made Mjoll want to punch him.

"In any case," Nakos held up the scroll, "This confirms my suspicions. There is something happening in the north. And I bet this is only the first of many attacks to come. I need to head there as soon as possible."

"No," Cersei spoke up, "I want you right here in King's Landing so I can keep an eye on you. I'm still not convinced you're not a spy, so until I can determine that you are not a threat to this city and to this realm, you are not to leave King's Landing."

Nakos scoffed, "You can't be serious."

Cersei's face was unmoving, "I am serious."

"And why would I spy on King's Landing?"

"You claim you come from across the Sunset Sea, but you arrive in King's Landing _just_ as we declare war with the Starks. I think that's too much of a coincidence. I think that you're not really from Tamriel at all," Cersei stood and leaned on the table, glaring at Nakos, "Maybe you're a spy for the Starks."

He stared back into Cersei's green eyes, "I've already been in one civil war. I have no desire to fight in another." Nakos was not intimidated by Cersei's stare, but he cursed under his breath. He had entered the middle of another war, just like he did when he was wrongfully captured and sentenced to death back at Helgen three years ago.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

"And what are you going to do about those undead that attacked Lord Commander Jeor?" Tyrion asked, "You're going to ignore his request for aid? The Lord Commander asks that we send more men to man the Wall."

Cersei sat down, "Perhaps he's forgotten we're fighting a war. We have no men to spare."

"_The cold winds are rising and the dead rise with them_," Nakos read aloud. "You're going to ignore that?"

"The northerners are a superstitious people." Pycelle huffed.

"Mormont doesn't lie." Tyrion responded.

Mjoll spoke up, "Have you been to the Wall, Lord Tyrion?"

"I have, Lady Mjoll. And I trust Mormont. We should send more men to the Wall."

Cersei chuckled, "One trip to the Wall and you come back believing in grumpkins and snarks."

Tyrion leaned forward, "I don't know what I believe, but here's a fact for you ... the Night's Watch is the _only_ thing that separates us from what lies beyond the Wall."

Cersei smirked, "I have _every_ confidence that the brave men of the Night's Watch will protect us all."

Mjoll folded her arms, "Then what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to win this war with the Starks." Silence came over the room. "Now… if there are no other matters to discuss, this Small Council meeting is over."

* * *

Mjoll stood in the Great Hall, admiring the Iron Throne again. It was hauntingly beautiful to her. She walked up the stone steps and circled the throne, running her hands across the greatswords, longswords, and shortswords that were all fused together. She could still not get over the fact that it was forged by dragon fire; she knew Nakos would very much like to investigate more about this "Aegon the Conqueror". Mjoll looked around, and seeing no one, sat down on the throne. She could swear she felt more powerful already, sitting amongst all those swords. She leaned back and closed her eyes, imagining what she looked like if she was queen, ruling the city, protecting people from the corruption. Much like she was trying to do back in Riften.

"The throne fits you," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the bald man from the Small Council, standing at the bottom of the stone steps.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Mjoll began to get up, but the bald man waved her back down.

"Oh no, don't get up on my account. I don't very much mind if you sit in it. In fact, I think you look quite good in that chair."

She smiled a bit, "I was wondering what I looked like from down there."

"You look like a proper queen. Very fierce. Especially with your black armor. What is that?"

"Ebony armor. A gift from Nakos."

"Royal robes and a crown would make you look like a goddess."

Mjoll thought for a moment, then shook her head, "I don't think I'm fit for royalty," she stood up and walked down the stone steps, "I'm an adventurer at heart."

"Are you a sellsword?"

Mjoll shook her head, "I've never been a sellsword... never traded my skills for pay. I've always adventured on my own terms."

"Then you're not a soldier either…"

"No, though I have had my fair share of fighting. No, I am simply an adventurer."

"You seem to enjoy it very much."

Mjoll beamed, "Oh, you should have seen me at the height of my adventuring career... I was fearless and took too many risks. But that's what it was all about."

The bald man smiled, "You and Nakos seem very close."

"Traveling with Nakos is an adventure itself. I never know where he's going to take me."

"Are you and him…?"

Mjoll was taken aback by the question, "Oh no! By the Nines, no!"

The bald man bowed his head, "I apologize, Lady Mjoll. I thought that you two would be together, given that you have always been seen together."

Mjoll laughed a bit, "It's ok. I understand. Nakos is a very good friend of mine. We've saved each other's lives on more than one occasion. I think it's fair to say that we would die for each other."

"Friends should always protect each other, wouldn't you say?"

"I would." Mjoll smiled at the man, "What is your name, good man?"

"Varys, my lady."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Varys. I hope we meet again soon." Mjoll walked toward the Great Hall entrance, when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Lady Mjoll," Cersei said, "what are you doing here in the Great Hall?"

"Shit", Mjoll muttered under her breath. She already hated Cersei, probably more so than Maven Black-Briar. "Cersei…" Mjoll said curtly, "I was simply talking to Varys here …"

"What did you just call me?"

"Cersei. That is your name, is it not?"

There was a long pause before Cersei spoke, "Varys, leave us."

Varys bowed and scurried off.

"Listen here, you bitch," Cersei walked up to Mjoll, "I don't know who you think you are. But you are not to disrespect me. I am your queen."

"You are _not_ my queen. You're no more my queen than your son is a king."

"I told you, as long as you are in my land, you are to obey my laws. It is simple knowledge. No matter where you go, native or traveler, you are to _respect_ and _obey_ the laws of the land you enter."

"And it is simple knowledge that a king and queen are to _respect_ their _visitors_, not accuse them of being spies and keep them imprisoned in the city. Respect is a two-way street… my lady."

_SMACK!_ Cersei brought the back of her hand across Mjoll's face. Mjoll glowered at Cersei, who only smiled a little evil smile, "You've got quite the mouth on you," Cersei sneered. "I'm sure my son would love to rip your tongue from your mouth."

"I'd like to see him try."

There was a pause as the two women stared each other down.

"You'd better watch yourself, Lady Mjoll. You are a stranger here and have no idea what I am capable of."

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

"Do you now?"

"I've dealt with people like you before. And I'll have you know that I don't scare easy."

Cersei raised an eyebrow, "Really? What about your friend? Nakos, I believe his name was? It's obvious to me that you care about him. Whether it's as a friend or a lover, I don't know. But it would be a shame if something were to happen to him, wouldn't you say?"

Mjoll smiled, "If I were you, I think you should be scared of him."

Her response caught Cersei off-guard, "Why?"

Mjoll laughed a bit, "You have no idea what _he_ is capable of."

* * *

**Turdas, the 15****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 204**

**The Kingsroad**

Laniel rode Shadowmere alongside the caravan headed towards the Wall. It took him about a day to catch up, thanks to Shadowmere. Any other horse would've taken much longer. He would have to thank the Listener when he got back to King's Landing… if he got back. Before he had arrived at the caravan, he changed from his Dark Brotherhood armor into some black and brown leather armor he stole before leaving King's Landing. He did not want to risk anyone knowing his past.

Convincing Yoren, the man in charge, to allow him to join the party of Night's Watch recruits was easier than Laniel thought. He simply said that he came from King's Landing after hearing that a caravan was headed to the Wall, and was willing to help. After demonstrating his archery and tracking skills, Yoren was eager to have Laniel join the caravan. Of course, Laniel did not tell Yoren that he honed his skills as an assassin.

As he rode alongside, all the other men and boys in the caravan stared at Shadowmere in fear, all except for one. One young boy looked at Shadowmere with interest rather than fear. Laniel noticed him staring, "What's your name?"

"Arry."

"Arry," Laniel repeated. He patted Shadowmere on the head, "You like him?" he asked, "He's the best horse in the world."

"Why are his eyes glowing red? Is he sick?"

"No, he's always been like that."

"Why?"

Saying Shadowmere was undead would certainly raise suspicion, since they were on their way to the Wall to guard the land against undead. Laniel searched for a plausible explanation, and found one, "He's magic." He said smiling.

"Yeah, right. There's no such thing as magic."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Where I come from, there is such a thing as magic."

"Where do you come from?"

"A long away."

Arry sat up, "Dragonstone?"

"No."

"Qarth?"

Laniel shook his head.

"Where else could magic take place?"

"First, you must promise to tell no one."

Arry nodded, "I promise."

He leaned close to Arry's ear, "Tamriel."

Arry's eyes widened, "Tamriel?"

"Not so loud." He glanced towards Yoren, who was leading the caravan.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I… didn't exactly tell Yoren the whole truth. I told him I came from King's Landing, but it is true that I want to help protect Westeros from the White Walkers."

"Why did you lie?"

"I'm… here to gain more information on the White Walkers. So we can learn how to defeat them."

"We?"

Laniel pointed south, "I have friends back in King's Landing. We came here because we heard about the White Walkers and we want to help."

"Why aren't they here with you?"

"They have… other business to attend to."

"HALT!" Yoren's voice came from the front of the caravan, "We'll set up camp here."

* * *

Laniel made his rounds around the camp, having been placed on patrol duty. As he walked around the camp, his mind wandered to the Listener and Mjoll. He wondered if they had made any progress with the dragon skull and finding out about the presence of dragons in Westeros. He silently prayed to the Dread Father Sithis, asking for protection for both him and his friends.

His prayers were interrupted when he saw two soldiers approaching from the south. He quickly ran to Yoren's tent and stood at the entrance, "Sir, two soldiers approaching from the south."

Yoren quickly got up and went to meet the newcomers, "What are Gold Cloaks doing so far from King's Landing?"

One of the soldiers rode his horse up, "You in command here?"

Yoren walked across a wooden bridge towards them, "You're a long way from home."

The soldier scowled, "I asked you a question."

"Aye, you did. You asked without manners and I chose not to answer."

The soldier took out a scroll, "I have a royal warrant for one of these gutter rats you're transporting."

Yoren clicked his tongue, "Well, the thing is... these gutter rats belong to the Night's Watch. Now, that puts them beyond the reach of Kings and Queens.

"Does it?" The soldier quickly moved to draw his sword, but Yoren was faster. In a flash, he had his dagger on the inner thigh of the soldier's right leg. Laniel placed a hand on his dagger, ready for anything.

"It's a funny thing," Yoren said, "people worry so much about their throats that they forget about what's down low. Now I sharpened this blade before breakfast. I could shave a spider's arse if I wanted to or I could nick this artery in your leg. And once it's nicked, there's no one around here who knows how to unnick it."

Yoren called to Laniel, but didn't take his eyes off the soldier, "Laniel, relieve this gold cloak of his weapon."

Laniel drew his dagger, and cautiously approached the soldier. With his dagger, he cut the sword belt, and took the sword from the gold cloak.

"We'll just keep that," Yoren smirked, "Good steel is always needed on the Wall."

By now, several other recruits had surrounded the two gold cloaks, weapons at the ready.

"Seems you have a choice," Yoren continued, "you can die here at this crossroads a long way from home, or you can go back to your city and tell your Masters you didn't find what you were looking for."

The gold cloak was defiant, "We're looking for a boy named Gendry," he yelled, "He carries a bull's head helmet. Anyone turning him over will earn the King's reward." He glared down at Yoren, "We'll be back with more men and I'll be taking your head home along with that bastard boy."

With that, the two gold cloaks turned around and headed back south. Laniel headed back into camp. As he approached, he heard movement by the riverbed. Drawing his dagger, he made his way towards the source. He peaked over the small slope, and saw Arry hiding, along with an older boy.

"Gendry, I presume."

* * *

"Why were you hiding from the Gold Cloaks?" Laniel asked Gendry as he filled a cauldron with water.

"It's none of your damn business." Gendry snapped.

"It should be. We're all going to the Wall together, and from what I've been told, we're still a long way off. If they come back, I don't want all these young boys dying because of something you did."

"You're an idiot," Gendry didn't look up, "Why don't you ask Arry why he was hiding too?"

"What does Arry have to do with this?"

"He said they were looking for _him_." Gendry walked back to the stream, leaving Laniel confused. The Gold Cloaks came from King's Landing looking for Gendry, but Arry thought they were looking for him. A runaway perhaps?

It wasn't long before Gendry came back to the cauldron, Arry at his heels, "What do the Gold Cloaks want with you?" Arry asked.

"No idea."

"You're a liar."

"You know, you shouldn't insult people that are bigger than you."

"Look who's talking," Laniel said smiling. "You insulted me. You called me an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Gendry joked.

"If I can't insult people bigger than me, I wouldn't get to insult anyone." Arry remarked.

"I don't care what any of them want," Gendry replied, "No good's ever come of their questions."

"No good's ever come?" Arry asked, "Who asked questions before?"

"How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?" Gendry mumbled to himself.

"Who asked questions?" Laniel asked sternly.

Gendry said nothing.

"I still meant what I said earlier. I don't want these boys dying because of you."

Gendry paused, "The Hand of the King… hands of the King. Lord Arryn came first a few weeks before he died, and then Lord Stark came a few weeks before he died."

"Lord Stark?" Arry seemed stunned.

"See? Asking me questions is bad luck. You'll probably be dead soon. Both of you?"

"What did they ask about?" Laniel took a drink of water from his flask.

"My mom."

"Who's your mom?"

"Just my mom ... worked in a tavern, died when I was little."

"And who was your father?"

"Could've been one of those gold-hatted bastards, for all I know." Gendry looked at Arry, who had said nothing, since hearing Lord Stark's name, "What about you anyway? You thought they were after you. Why?"

"I would like to know what as well," Laniel folded his arms.

"Did you kill someone or is it just because you're a girl?"

Gendry's question caught Laniel off-guard, "What?"

"I'm not a girl." Arry quickly responded.

"Yes, you are." Gendry retorted, "Do you think I'm as stupid as the rest of them?"

"Stupider," Arry snapped back, "The Night's Watch doesn't take girls, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, that's true, but you're still a girl." Gendry seemed adamant about his idea.

"I am not!"

Gendry stared at Arry. After a long pause, she finally relaxed and whispered, "No one can know."

"Well, they won't, not from me." Gendry said.

"Nor me," Laniel added.

"My name's not Arry. It's Arya... of House Stark. Yoren is taking me home to Winterfell."

"He was your father ... the Hand, the traitor." Gendry noted.

"He was never a traitor! Joffrey is a liar!"

"So you're a highborn, then. You're a lady."

"No. I mean, yes. My mother was a lady and my sister…"

Gendry was visibly flustered, "I ... I should be calling you 'My Lady'."

"Do not call me 'My Lady'."

"As My Lady commands." Both Gendry and Laniel bowed mockingly. Arya kicked both of them in the shins before walking off.

"Well, that was unladylike." Gendry snickered.

Laniel laughed and followed Arya. "You're very brave, I'll give you that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I knew there was something different about you when you showed no fear to Shadowmere. And knowing that you're a girl makes it all that more impressive. But you have to be careful. Sometimes it's good to show a little fear. A little fear is healthy."

Arya stammered for a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Back down the road. When you were dealing with those two crazy prisoners in the wagon. It was brave. But foolish too."

"The third one seemed nice." Arya added.

Laniel nodded, remembering the man with red and white hair, "That he did. But still … be careful."

"How will I know when to be brave, and when to be scared?"

Laniel shrugged, "I don't know. I think it'll come to you soon enough."

"Do you get scared?"

"Sometimes…"

"Are you scared about going to the Wall?"

Here was a long pause. "Yes."

* * *

**King's Landing… Later that night…**

"Do you know why Tyrion wants to see me?" Nakos asked Bronn as they walked through the hallways of King's Landing.

"Nope. But he said it was urgent."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Sir Bronn…"

Bronn laughed, "I'm not a sir. I'm just a sellsword."

"Ah, a mercenary. I've met a few in my travels."

"Were they any good?"

"They were. But I was better. I just hired them because I was tired of traveling alone. Then I met Mjoll. And I haven't traveled with anybody else since."

"How long have you known each other?"

"About two and a half years. You know that sword she carries around?"

"I do."

"I helped her retrieve it. It's how we became good friends. Best friends, actually."

Bronn turned around, "So you two are not…"

Nakos shook his head, "No."

"Do you think she and I would…"

Nakos laughed out loud, "No! I know Mjoll, and _you_," he pointed to Bronn, "are not her type."

"Ah, well," Bronn sighed, "it was worth it to ask."

Nakos tapped Bronn on the back, "Don't worry. You'll find someone… hopefully."

Bronn playfully punched Nakos on the shoulder, and they both shared a laugh. They ended up at a tower. Bronn led Nakos up a few flights of stairs and into a dining room. There was Tyrion, sitting at a large dining table. When they entered, Tyrion got up to greet them, "Sir Nakos. Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure."

They approached the dining table and Tyrion gestured for Nakos to sit, "I hope you enjoy the food here. I went through quite a lot of trouble to bring it here."

Nakos took a leg of meat from the middle of the table, as well as some fruits, "I'm sure it is good." Tyrion offered him a goblet of wine, and Nakos accepted. It was then that he noticed a used plate at an empty seat, "Are we expecting someone else?"

Tyrion shook his head, "I had a previous guest here, and I… relieved him of his duty."

"Relieved of duty? A soldier, I take it?"

Tyrion smiled, "Very astute, Sir Nakos. Yes, it was Janos Slynt, former Commander of the City Watch."

"Former? You killed him?"

"Oh, no. I simply stripped him of his rank," Tyrion took a sip of wine from his goblet, "Janos was dishonorable and untrustworthy. He betrayed an innocent man, and as a result, that man was wrongfully executed. I could not have that kind of person in charge of the city soldiers." Tyrion motioned to Bronn, "I made Bronn the new Commander of the City Watch," Tyrion then motioned to Nakos, "And I would like you to be the co-commander."

Nakos was taken aback by the offer, "Why me?"

"I know you have experience in war. And a civil war at that. I think your experience as a soldier would be very helpful in protecting the city and its people."

Nakos took a sip of wine, "You're more trusting than your sister."

"I know people. And you seem like an honorable and trustworthy man. But I wonder. How does a man like you become the leader of an army and end a civil war?"

"How do you know I…"

"I told you. I know people. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen many things. Lost many friends. But even through all that, you still manage to be honorable and trustworthy." Tyrion leaned towards Nakos, "So tell me. Who is Nakos Nalldiir?"

Nakos put down the goblet and started from the beginning. He told Tyrion of his wrongful imprisonment and attempted execution back at Helgen three years ago. He told of his escape with Hadvar, leaving out the part about Alduin, instead claiming the prisoners revolted and attacked the Imperial guards. He reached his involvement in the civil war.

"Why was there civil war?" Tyrion inquired.

"It's… complicated."

Tyrion shrugged, "We have time."

Nakos sighed, "The Stormcloaks believed that the Empire betrayed Skyrim by signing a contract called the White-Gold Concordat with the Thalmor. The Concordat binded the Empire to several Thalmor demands, including the outlawing of Talos worship. The Stormcloaks felt that the Thalmor had too much influence over the Empire. But the Empire saw the Stormcloaks as traitors — partly because the Stormcloaks wanted to secede from the Empire and partly because of Ulfric killed High King Torygg. The Empire wanted to crush the rebellion and prevent it from taking control of Skyrim. I fought for the Empire and we drove the Stormcloaks out. At the end of the war, the last battle of the civil war, we attacked the city of Windhelm, killed Ulfric's men, and confronted him. General Tullius gave me a sword to kill Ulfric…"

"And did you?"

Nakos shook his head, "No. I wouldn't kill him. Tullius wanted to, but I wouldn't have Ulfric killed. As much as I disliked his prejudiced views, he was fighting for a just cause. The Thalmor did have too much influence over the Empire. They still do."

"Then why did you fight for the Empire and not the Stormcloaks?"

"At first I did. But after learning their true intent for Skyrim, I switched allegiances. I am all for independence from the Thalmor, but not at the cost of having Skyrim being a Nord-only land. All races should be welcome in Skyrim. Besides, the Empire hates the Thalmor as much as I do, especially General Tullius."

"Interesting," Tyrion gave a small smile, "You decided to show mercy. What happened to this... Ulfric?"

Nakos shrugged, "I don't know. They told the whole province that Ulfric was dead. But General Tullius told me that they had actually imprisoned him and his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist. But he wouldn't tell me where." Nakos continued with his tales, telling Tyrion about joining the Thieves' Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, the Companions, and the Dawnguard. And he told him of his two adopted children, Sofie and Alesan. Throughout his tales, Nakos was sure to leave out everything about the dragons and about him being Dragonborn.

Tyrion smiled in amazement, "So you are a father?"

Nakos nodded, "I found Sofie in the city of Windhelm, selling flowers, living and sleeping on the streets. Windhelm is a very cold place. I couldn't very well leave her like that, could I?"

"And what about Alesan?"

"He was living in Dawnstar, bringing food to the miners."

"Incredible. You really are something. I think you'll be an excellent commander." He took a sip of wine, "But you say you are a thief… and an assassin? How do I know you won't steal from us? Or try to kill me or my sister in our sleep."

"I only steal from and kill those who deserve it. I never harm innocents." Nakos nodded in Bronn's direction, "Plus you made him commander, and he's a sellsword. Who knows what he's done in his past?"

Tyrion laughed, "True," he raised his goblet to toast, "Welcome, Co-commander. With you, we may win this civil war with the Starks yet."

Nakos frowned, "As I told your sister yesterday, I've already been in one civil war. I have no desire to fight in another."

"I apologize. I am not asking you to fight in this civil war. But I am asking you to help protect this city. There are women and children here. And as far as you know and until Queen Regent Cersei says otherwise, this is your home now."

Nakos nodded. There were innocent people here, women and children. He could not ignore them, and leave them to die. But at the same time it really didn't matter which side he chose to fight for, whether it was this civil war, or the civil war back in Skyrim. There were always going to be innocents on both sides. Nakos then thought of Mjoll, and of that innocent young woman who sat next to Joffrey a few days ago back when he first arrived at King's Landing. If he was to live here, and if King's Landing was to become his home, he would have to protect them and the people like them. Perhaps, like Mjoll was a savior to the people of Riften, he could be a savior to the people of King's Landing.

He raised his goblet, "I accept your offer, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion smiled, "Please. Just call me Tyrion."

They shared a drink, and Nakos set his goblet down, "So Tyrion, I keep hearing about the Starks? Who are they?"

Tyrion cleared his throat, "It's a… long story."

Nakos leaned back in his chair, "I'm listening."

* * *

Mjoll had mixed emotions as she walked down the hallways of King's Landing to her newly assigned room. Nakos had told her of his conversation with Tyrion and about his new position as co-Commander of the City Watch. At first, Mjoll was suspicious and hesitant. But once Nakos told her of his feelings and how he saw this as an opportunity to help the people of King's Landing just as she helped the people of Riften, she was ecstatic. "I think I may be rubbing off on you," she had said. Tyrion was also gracious enough to offer both Mjoll and Nakos their own rooms in the castle.

But then her happiness turned to anger when Nakos filled her in on the current situation between the Starks and the Lannisters and all the events of the previous year, including the execution of Eddard Stark. This made Mjoll hate Joffrey and Cersei even more, if that were even possible.

As she rounded a corner, Mjoll spotted her assigned room. As she walked towards it, she passed by another room and heard crying on the other side. Mjoll stopped at the door and listened. It sounded like a girl. Whoever she was, she was trying their best not to be heard, but her cries still reached the door. By the girl's cries, Mjoll could tell the girl was in a lot of emotional pain.

"Is everything ok?" she knocked on the door. Silence. Mjoll knocked again, "Hello?"

The door opened, and there stood the young lady who sat next to Joffrey a few days ago when Mjoll first arrived at King's Landing.

Mjoll bowed, "I apologize, Lady Sansa. I did not mean to disturb you."

The young lady gave a little smile, "I remember you. You're Mjoll the Lioness. You were there at King Joffrey's Nameday."

"I was, my lady."

"You are quite a gifted fighter."

"Thank you, my lady. I heard you crying. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I am fine, Lady Mjoll."

"Are you sure? You sounded frightened and scared."

"I am _fine_, Lady Mjoll."

Mjoll knew the direct approach was not going to work. Sansa looked very scared, though she did her best to hide it. Mjoll decided to take a different approach. "May I come in?"

Sansa hesitated, fear in her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" Mjoll asked.

"I don't know if I should. What if Joffrey finds out you're here?"

"You think I'm afraid of him?"

"You should be. You don't know what he's capable of."

"And you've seen what _I'm_ capable of. Trust me, I've dealt with worse people than him."

"Please… just go… I don't want Joffrey knowing you were here…"

Mjoll could tell that Sansa was terrified of Joffrey, and there was nothing that she could say to Sansa that would convince her to open up, even a little. Mjoll thought that she would have to concede… for now, "Well, if you ever want to talk to me. I'll be down this hall," Mjoll pointed to her new room, "In that room."

* * *

**Sundas, the 18****th**** of Sun's Dusk**

**King's Landing**

Nakos made his way to his room carrying a large, heavy book: _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_. Tyrion was gracious enough to have Nakos borrow it from Grand Maester Pycelle, although Pycelle did not seem too pleased with the idea. The book was heavy enough that Nakos had to hold the book to his chest with two hands. He felt a little vulnerable, as he had no free hand to reach for his weapons, but then remembered that he didn't need his weapons. He had his Thu'um. But he did not want to use it until absolutely necessary.

Nakos quickened his pace as he approached his room. There was a lot on his mind that he wanted to investigate: the history of the kings, for one. But most importantly, he wanted to learn about Aegon Targaryen. Once he arrived at his room, he set the book down on his desk and immediately turned to the pages regarding Aegon Targaryen. It repeated what Tyrion had told him a few days ago when they saw the Iron Throne. But there was more to the story. What Nakos read made him speechless.

Aegon had not one, but_ three_ dragons: Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes. In the War of Conquest, Aegon and his sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys, rode their three dragons into battle. Aegon rode Balerion, Visenya rode Vhagar, and Rhaenys rode Meraxes. The dragons that Nakos fought in Skyrim seemed to pale in comparison to the way the book described Targaryen's dragons. It described Balerion as being so large that his shadow covered an entire town. Both Vhagar and Meraxes were large enough to swallow a horse whole.

Nakos continued to read on the conquests of the Targaryens. When he had finished, he stared dumbfounded at the book. A whole family riding dragons? Controlling dragons? Could it be that this whole family were Dragonborns? Was this whole family born with the soul of a dragon? The book never made any mention of the Targaryens using the Thu'um, or any powers like it. Perhaps that part was removed. Perhaps the authors decided not to mention it. Or perhaps they didn't know how to use it. Whatever the reason, Nakos knew that he needed to find out. Paarthurnax said that new dragon life has emerged. And if there were any Targaryens out there, they may know of it too, and it will be a race to control the new dragons. Nakos picked up the book and left, walking to Mjoll's room. He had to share his findings. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, my apologizes…" Nakos saw who it was. It was the thin man who was at the Small Council.

"Ah, Nakos, wasn't it?" the man extended his hand, "Petyr Baelish."

Nakos nodded once in response, "I apologize for not shaking your hand. This book is rather heavy."

"No trouble at all. How are you enjoying your stay in King's Landing?"

"I like it, though I do miss Skyrim."

"I bet you do," Petyr looked down at the book Nakos was holding, "_The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms._ Quite heavy reading."

"It is… both literally and figuratively."

Petry's eyes narrowed a little, "What interest do you have in that book?"

"I am simply interested in learning about the histories of this realm. After all, it seems as if I will be here a while, since Lady Cersei has imprisoned me here in King's Landing."

"I wouldn't call it an imprisonment."

"Then what would you call it?"

Petyr didn't answer his question, but simply shrugged, "Did you read anything interesting in this book?"

"Not much," Nakos lied, "I thought it would be a narrative, and thus serve as an interesting read. But it's more like a chronicle. I got quite bored of it."

"I'm sure you did."

Nakos turned to leave, "I should be going."

"Sir Nakos," Petyr called out, "If you wish to return the book, Pycelle's room is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"I know. I am giving the book to Mjoll. She has an interest in learning the histories as well, and the chronicles won't put her to sleep like they did me." He turned to leave, "Have a good day, Petyr."

Petyr bowed slightly, but said nothing.

* * *

**Morndas, the 19****th**** of Sun's Dusk**

**King's Landing**

The walk back to his room was still confusing to Nakos. Today was his first official day as co-commander of the City Watch. He and Bronn came to an agreement that Nakos would be in charge during the day, and Bronn would take over at night. The myriad of hallways and sharp turns made navigating the Red Keep, and the darkness didn't help. Though there were several braziers and torches lighting the hallways, there were still many dark corners and it was easy to get lost.

As Nakos navigated through the mazes of hallways, he thought about the conversation he and Mjoll had about the Targaryen family from the book. She was just as shocked as he was to learn that they rode dragons.

"Do you think they were Dragonborn too?" she had asked.

"I don't know. But that's the only possible explanation," He had flipped through the pages, "According to this book, they rode the dragons, conquering everything before them. I don't think it's possible to control or even ride a dragon without being a Dragonborn."

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Now I need to find the new dragons. If the Targaryens were really Dragonborn, then I bet one of their descendants is out there, too. And if they are Dragonborn as well, who knows what they can do with those dragons."

Nakos finally arrived at his room. His hallway was shrouded in darkness. As Nakos opened the door, he froze. It was pitch black inside, save for some beams of moonlight shining through the window. The wall torch and brazier were unlit. Nakos had left them lit before he left.

He instantly crouched and slowly stepped through the open door, using the shadows as cover. He slowly closed the door, making sure not to make a sound. He quietly drew the crossbow from his back and slowly notched a bolt. The gears made a slight squeaking noise, making Nakos cringe. He heard movement from across the room, but he could see nothing. Luckily, if anyone else was in here, they did not see him come in, but the noise from the crossbow may have given his location away.

Nakos knew he had to act quickly. "_Laas Yah Nir_!" he whispered. Immediately, three red auras materialized, showing Nakos where the intruders were hiding. One was next to his bed, the second was next to the window, and the third was on the right wall of the room, apparently waiting for someone to walk through the door. Nakos aimed his crossbow at the head of the third man and fired. He heard the steel bolt fly whistle through the air and strike flesh. The red aura collapsed onto the floor and dissipated, indicating the intruder was killed.

The two other attackers quietly ran at Nakos, each still surrounded by a red aura. He quickly notched another bolt, aimed, and took a deep breath. Time seemed to slow down to half its speed as the two men drew nearer. Nakos aimed at the closer man's head and fired. His head snapped back from the impact and he fell to the floor dead. The third man swung and stabbed at Nakos with a dagger, but Nakos parried the blows with the crossbow. He hit the man's temple with his elbow, and the intruder fell to the ground. Nakos gave him another strike in the head with the cross bow, and quickly attempted to notch another bolt. A slash to the left leg stopped him, and he grunted, falling to one knee. The attacker kicked Nakos onto his back, and got on top. The man held the dagger above his head and tried to bring it down into Nakos' chest.

"_Yol._" Nakos whispered. A small gout of flame sprouted from Nakos' lips, striking the man in the chest and face. He screamed in pain and tried to bat down the flames. Nakos quickly reached for his calf sheath, drew the Blade of Woe and drove it into the man's throat, silencing him. He pushed the man from on top of him, and stood up. The pain in his left leg made it difficult to put weight on it. Nakos raised his hand; ribbons of golden light appeared, swirling all around him. He could feel the cut healing, and it stung. He grimaced in pain, but soon the cut healed, and the pain dissipated.

After lighting the brazier with a soft _yol_, and using the brazier to light the wall torch, he began searching the bodies. There was nothing on any of them, except for a dagger. He took the three daggers and placed them in a chest at the foot of the bed. He would have to examine them later. He dragged the bodies out onto the balcony and was about to dump them over when he stopped short. If he had been attacked…

"Mjoll!"

He snatched up his crossbow and the Blade of Woe and ran out the door.


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4

**Sundas, the 18****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

Nakos sprinted towards Mjoll's room, broke down the door with a resounding "_FUS!_", and ran inside, crossbow at the ready. There stood Mjoll, with Grimsever drawn, standing over three dead bodies. The blade of Grimsever was drenched in blood, and so was Mjoll. Her ebony armor was covered in blood, but none of it was hers. There was not a scratch on her. The right side of her face was smeared with blood, making an eerie contrast to the dark blue tattoo on the left side of her face.

Mjoll breathed heavily and gave a small smile, "You're late…" She sheathed Grimsever, "You were attacked too?"

"Yeah."

Mjoll chuckled, "How do they look?"

"Better than yours," Nakos joked as he observed the bodies on the floor. One was decapitated; another had a gaping hole in his stomach; and the third's arms and head were a few feet away from him. "I wasn't this messy. This is going to take a while to clean up." He dragged the bodies to the balcony, "Who the hell would want us dead?"

"Oh, I can think of a certain someone," Mjoll was steaming, "Cersei. Wait until I get my hands on that bitch!"

"You're not going to do anything."

Mjoll looked at him in surprise, "WHAT?!"

"_You're_ not going to _do_ anything," he repeated, "We should make absolutely sure it was her before we do anything."

Mjoll was adamant, "It was Cersei! I'm sure of it! She practically threatened you and me a few days ago."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Mjoll started to argue, but Nakos interrupted her, "Mjoll. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me on this. Let me find out who ordered the assassination. And then we can… talk to them."

Mjoll sighed, "So what's the plan?"

"We need to be on our guard. Be careful who we talk to, and what we say to them. For now, everyone is a suspect until I prove their innocence. When I get the chance, I'll sneak into their rooms and see I can find any evidence."

"Does this include Tyrion?"

It pained Nakos to think that Tyrion could be a possible suspect. He trusted Tyrion, and he felt that Tyrion trusted him. He paused, and slowly nodded, "Including him." He changed the subject, "But first, we need to get rid of these bodies."

Mjoll picked up a body, "And then you're going to get me a new door."

* * *

**Sundas, 1st of Evening Star, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

Over the past fourteen days, Nakos snuck into Tyrion's room, Varys' room, and Cersei's room. Tyrion was actually the first person Nakos investigated. He was relieved to discover no evidence that Tyrion was involved, but Mjoll was disappointed to discover that that there was a lack of evidence implicating Cersei. Mjoll was looking forward to introducing Cersei to Grimsever. But once Nakos proved Tyrion's innocence, Mjoll became more trusting of Tyrion and began talking with him more.

Over the same course of time, Mjoll visited Sansa Stark on several occasions, trying to forge a friendship. But Sansa was still afraid, though she did begin to open up a little more. She had several small conversations with Mjoll, but they never lasted more than two minutes. Tyrion talked with Mjoll about her visits and offered a job opportunity … a job opportunity that Mjoll was happy to accept.

"Lady Stark?" Mjoll knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sansa looked out, "Lady Mjoll. What are you doing here?"

"I am to be your new bodyguard."

Sansa stared at her in stunned silence. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

Mjoll began to enter, but Sansa stopped her, "No, I don't need a bodyguard."

"I think you do. I can see you're afraid. I am only here to protect you."

Sansa said nothing for a moment.

"My lady?"

"You can stay outside," Sansa finally said. "Guard the door."

"And what if an attacker comes in through the balcony?"

"Then I'll scream for help."

"You'll be dead by then."

Her statement left Sansa silent.

"I apologize, my lady. But that is the truth. I can better protect you if I am inside with you. I can protect you from threats both from the door and from the balcony."

Sansa walked back inside her chambers, leaving the door open. Mjoll entered and sat in a chair against the wall. Neither of them said anything for a long while. Then Sansa finally spoke, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Skyrim, my lady."

"Skyrim?" Sansa repeated, "Isn't that the land where they have talking cats, and talking lizards?"

Mjoll gave a small smile, "Yes, my lady. The Khajiit and the Argonians. There are also elves and orcs."

"It sounds like an… interesting place."

"It is. It can pretty cold too, especially in the North with the snow and cold air."

Sansa stood in front of a cloudy mirror, her image distorted, "I miss that. I miss that back home."

"Where is home for you?"

"Winterfell, in the North. They way you described the north of Skyrim sounds like the north of Westeros…" Sansa seemed to come out of a trance, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I barely know you."

"I think we will get to know each other a lot over the course of time."

There was a knock on the door, and Sansa gasped, startled by the sudden noise. She quickly calmed herself, "Come in."

Mjoll got up from her seat, ready for anything. The door opened, and a black-haired woman entered. Her flowing pink dress seemed to glow in the light from the candles on either side of the door. The golden belt she wore reflected the light onto the walls.

Sansa looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The newcomer curtsied, "I'm Shae, my lady. Your new handmaiden." Shae looked at Mjoll quizzically. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mjoll. Lady Sansa's new bodyguard." Mjoll quickly searched Shae for weapons and found none.

Shae was obviously surprised, "Are you expecting danger?"

"One can never be too careful." Mjoll replied.

"I didn't know I needed a new handmaiden." Sansa said pointedly. She looked at Mjoll, and then back to Shae, "You're not from here."

Shae shook her head, "No."

None of the ladies moved for a moment, and then Sansa broke the silence, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to tell me what to do."

"I shouldn't have to tell you to do things. You should just do them."

Mjoll and Shae exchanged glances. "What things?" Shae asked.

"Change my linens, wash my clothing, scrub the floor, empty my chamber pot, brush my hair." Sansa seemed to be getting impatient.

Shae closed the door, walked across the room, and picked up a brush.

"No."

Shae was taken aback, "You said to brush…"

"Not now."

"Your chamber pot is empty," Shae noted.

"Clean the table," Sansa ordered and turned to Mjoll, "Lady Mjoll, have you ever been a bodyguard before?"

"No, my lady. But I have traveled all over Skyrim, and I have had my fair share of fighting and killing. I've killed men and wild animals, including spiders -"

"Killing a spider is no big feat." Sansa interrupted.

"It is when they are as big as a horse."

Sansa looked wide-eyed at Mjoll, who simply shrugged. "I've also fought bears, sabrecats, and wolves."

Sansa brought her attention back to Shae, "Have you ever been a handmaiden before?"

"Yes," Shae said as she cleared the table.

"For whom?"

"Lady Zuriff."

"There is no Lady Zuriff in this city."

"She wasn't in this city."

Sansa scoffed, "Well, I don't know how they did things in that city, but in this city, handmaidens wait on ladies, not the other way around. And I don't have time to answer 1,000 questions and teach you how to do your job." As she spoke, it was obvious to Mjoll that Sansa was distressed and miserable, almost on the verge of tears.

Shae was obviously hurt, "Do you want me to leave?"

Sansa shook her head, realizing what she had just said may have wounded Shae, "Just brush my hair. And Lady Mjoll… keep an eye out."

"Are you alright, my lady?" Mjoll asked.

Sansa wiped a tear that had trickled down her face, "I'm fine."

* * *

**The same night…**

**The Kingsroad**

Laniel and Arya sat awake amongst the other sleeping recruits of the Night's Watch in an old tower. Arya was cleaning a thin sword, a little more than two feet in length. Laniel looked at the sword with interest. Arya noticed him, and handed it to Laniel to observe.

"This is a very nice sword." Laniel remarked as he turned the sword over, examining it.

"I call it Needle," she said, smiling.

"Needle," Laniel repeated, "That's a very good name for a sword. And it fits perfectly." He handed it back to her. "Who made it?"

"My brother, Jon. He's at the Wall."

"If I ever see him, I'll let him know you're safe."

Arya smiled, "Thank you."

The door opened and Yoren walked in, holding a leather wineskin, "You should be sleeping. Both of you," He sat across from Arya, beside Laniel. "Tomorrow's a long march. 30 miles if it don't piss on us." Yoren took a drink from the wineskin.

"I can't sleep." Arya remarked.

Yoren glanced at Laniel, "And what's your excuse?"

"I'm just keeping an eye out."

Yoren nodded, "Very vigilant. I like that." He offered the wineskin to Arya.

"I don't like the taste," she said.

Yoren chuckled, "Well, you don't drink it for the flavor, to be honest." He handed the wineskin to Laniel, who took a drink. Yoren leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He peeked and saw Arya staring at him, "What?"

"How do you sleep?" she asked.

"Same as most men, I think."

"But you've seen things, horrible things."

"Aye. I've seen some pretty things, too, but not nearly so many," he tapped Laniel on the shoulder, "What about you?"

"I've seen things, like you," Laniel said, "Done some horrible things too. But… it was a necessary evil, you could say."

"How do you sleep when you," Arya paused, "when you have those things in your head?"

Yoren sat up, "You didn't see that. I made damn sure."

"See what?" Laniel asked.

"Her father's execution."

"I close my eyes and I see them up there," Arya said, "All of them standing there… Joffrey, the Queen, and… and my sister."

Yoren took another drink from the wineskin, "You know, we've got something in common, me and you. You know that? I must have been a couple of years older than you. I saw my brother stabbed through the heart right on our doorstep."

Yoren went on to describe how his brother was murdered by a boy named Willem. Yoren said that he regularly thought about revenge and ultimately made it a ritual to say the killer's name before falling asleep. When Willem returned to town, Yoren killed him with an axe and then rode to the Wall to join the Night's Watch. He chuckled a bit, "Well... that'll help you sleep, eh?"

A horn sounded outside and men began shouting. Yoren jumped to his feet, "Get up, you lazy sons of whores!" he yelled, "Arm yourselves." The recruits got up and followed his orders. Yoren brought Gendry and Arya to him, "Keep out of sight, both of you." They started to argue, but he cut them off, "Keep out of sight. If things go wrong, you run. Do you hear me? You run along North and don't look back."

Laniel rushed outside, along with the older recruits. The younger recruits including Gendry and Arya ran and hid amongst bushes, while other recruits stood a few feet behind Yoren. A soldier rode up, "Where's the bastard, Crow?"

Yoren was curt as always, "Got more than a few bastards here. Who's asking?"

"Ser Amory Lorch, sworn Bannerman to Lord Tywin Lannister," he motioned to the Gold Cloaks behind him, "These men from the capital requested our assistance. Drop your weapons in the name of the King."

"Now, which King would that be?" Yoren sneered.

"This is your last chance," Lorch demanded, "In the name of King Joffrey, drop your weapons."

Yoren simply spat on the ground, "I don't think I will."

Lorch scoffed, "So be it."

He motioned to a crossbowman, who fired a crossbow bolt, hitting Yoren in the shoulder. Yoren fell to one knee, but was unfazed, "I always hated crossbows," he taunted, "Take too long to load." With a long swipe of his sword, he cut the crossbowman's throat. A few other soldiers attacked and Yoren fought alone, killing several of the men before the rest of the soldiers pierced him with their spears, putting an end to his resistance. Lorch rode behind him, took his sword, and drove it through through the back of Yoren's neck.

When Gendry and many of the other recruits saw Yoren killed, they began to fight back. Laniel was chased by three soldiers. He led them in a chase into the woods and slipped into the shadows. He could hear the soliders' frustration as they lost track of him and smiled to himself. It had been a while since he had used his true skills. He silently prayed to the Dread Father Sithis, and began stalking the soldiers as they searched through the bushes and woods. He slowly made his way behind one soldier, covered the soldier's mouth, and slit his throat. The soldier's muffled gurgling went unnoticed by his companions. Two remained. He sat very still and watched them. They continued deeper into the woods, and there was quite a distance between them. Laniel could still here the commotion from the Night's Watch. He had to act fast. He slipped behind the remaining soldiers, one after the other, and assassinated them. He quickly switched the last man's armor for his armor, took their weapons as his own, and walked back to the group, closing the visor of the helmet to obscure his face. As he walked back, he saw the recruits, all captured. One young boy was lying on the ground, dead. A stab wound in his neck. A bull's helmet lay on the ground by his head.

Lorch was addressing them, "We're looking for a bastard named Gendry. Give him up or I'll start taking eyeballs."

All the other recruits began to look at a worried Gendry. He was about to speak when Arya spoke up, "You want Gendry? You already got him." She pointed to the dead boy on the ground, "He loved that helmet."

"Good. Then our work here is done," He addressed his men, "Let's move out."

Laniel quickly and quietly went to Shadowmere, "Disappear, Shadowmere. Come when I call you."

Shadowmere galloped into the dark woods and faded into the shadows. Laniel took another horse, and joined the convoy to Harrenhal, staying in the very back.

* * *

**Tirdas, the 3rd of Evening Star, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

Nakos, Tyrion, and Bronn all stood on the walls of the Red Keep, looking over Blackwater Bay. Bronn and Tyrion were in conversation, but Nakos wasn't listening. He was deep in thought as he stared out into the open water. It had been almost two months since he left Skyrim. He stood there, thinking about his friends in the Thieves' Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, and the Companions. But more importantly, he was thinking about his children, Sofie and Alesan. He missed Sofie's laugh. He missed Alesan's taunts toward the wooden dummy as he struck it with his elven dagger, pretending he was an Imperial soldier. He missed their childish arguments and games. He wondered if he would ever see them again. A tear trickled down his face.

"Ser Nakos?" Tyrion's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Nakos wiped the tear from his face.

"You were thinking about Tamriel, I take it," Tyrion observed, "Do you miss home?"

"I do, especially my children. I don't know if I'll ever see them again. Lady Cersei has imprisoned me here at King's Landing and I don't think she has any intention of letting me leave this city." Nakos considered mentioned the assassins. But he thought better of it and kept it to himself, although Nakos was now beginning to wonder if Cersei really did give the order to the assassins, even if he didn't find any evidence implicating her.

"If you wish, I can talk to my sister," Tyrion offered.

"It won't do any good.

"I could _try_ and convince her," Tyrion offered again.

Nakos raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think you can convince her to let me leave?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But it's worth the try."

"Lord Tyrion!" A voice called from behind them. They turned and saw a black-haired young man in plated red leather armor running toward them.

Tyrion addressed the young man, "What is it, Podrick?"

"Lord Tyrion. Ser Nakos. It's Joffrey. He and Ser Meryn are torturing Sansa. In front of everyone in the Great Hall."

"Where's Lady Mjoll?!" Tyrion and Nakos asked simultaneously.

"She's there too, but one of the Kingsguard is holding her hostage so Joffrey can have his way with Lady Sansa."

"That son of a bitch…" Nakos clenched his fists in anger.

Tyrion wasted no time in getting to the Great Hall, Bronn and Nakos right behind him. Tyrion stormed in, "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

Several people stood in the Great Hall. As Tyrion, Bronn, and Nakos approached the front of the room, they saw Joffrey standing in front of the Iron Throne. To Joffrey's right was Mjoll, who had one of the Kingsguard behind her, holding a knife to her throat. At the front of the stone steps, another Kingsguard was standing above a beaten Sansa, her silver grey dress torn from her shoulders.

When Joffrey saw Nakos, he was visibly shocked. He looked at Mjoll, then back at Nakos. His surprise turned to smugness as he smirked at Nakos. Nakos noticed his reaction, but it went unnoticed by Tyrion, who had stormed over to Ser Meryn, "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?"

"The kind who serves his king, Imp." Ser Meryn shot back.

Bronn clicked his tongue, "Careful, now. We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak."

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with!" Tyrion said to the crowd. He turned his attention to Joffrey, "She is to be your queen," he walked up the steps to Joffrey, "Have you no regard for her honor?"

One of the Kingsguard took off his white cloak, wrapped it around Sansa.

Joffrey shrugged, "I'm punishing her."

Tyrion scoffed, "For what crimes? She did not fight her brother's battle, you half-wit."

"You can't talk to me like that," Joffrey yelled, "The king can do as he likes!"

"The Mad King did as he liked," Tyrion retorted, "Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?"

Ser Meryn stepped forward, partially drawing his sword, "No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard."

"I'm not threatening the King, Ser. I am educating my nephew," Tyrion looked over his shoulder, "Bronn. Nakos. The next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him."

"Gladly." Nakos drew his cross bow and aimed it at Ser Meryn.

"That was a threat," Tyrion turned to face Ser Meryn, "See the difference?" He turned back to Joffrey, "And what of Lady Mjoll?"

Joffrey said nothing, but just stood there, obviously robbed of his fun. Joffrey motioned with his hand and the Kingsguard behind Mjoll released her, roughly pushing her forward. Mjoll quickly turned around and punched him hard in the face before calmly walking down the stone steps and standing next to Nakos and Bronn. Bronn couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Tyrion walked back down the steps to Sansa, and offered his hand. She took it, and stood up. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior." Tyrion said as he, Bronn, Sansa, and Mjoll walked to the back of the Great Hall to leave. Nakos stayed behind for a moment as he and Joffrey stared each other down. Then Nakos turned on his heels and followed them.

* * *

Mjoll escorted Lady Sansa through the hallways back to her chambers, "You're not serious about being loyal to Joffrey, are you?"

"Joffrey is to be my husband," Sansa answered matter-of-factly, "And I am to be queen."

"Why would you stay with him? He was about to kill you. And he would have killed you if Lord Tyrion didn't put a stop to it.

Sansa said nothing.

"Forgive me for speaking my mind, my lady, but if you're not careful, Joffrey _will_ be the death of you."

Sansa still remained silent.

They reached Lady Sansa's chambers and found the Kingsguard who gave her the white cloak by the door. Mjoll looked intently at him, and recognized him as the soldier who stood next to the king when she and Nakos first arrived at King's Landing. When Mjoll first saw him all those days ago, he was quite a distance away. But now that she was closer, she could get a better look at him. His long, brown, scraggly hair hung down to his shoulders, partially covering the horrible facial scarring on the right side of his face.

"I apologize if I startled you, my lady," he said, "I simply wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," Sansa walked past him, and into her room.

The man narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at Mjoll, "I remember you," he said with a small smile, "You're the stranger from Skyrim. From Tamriel. You were there at King Joffrey's Nameday. You were quite the fighter."

"Thank you. Although I wish I could have done something to protect Sansa."

"She is alive. As are you. That is all that matters."

Mjoll nodded, "Did you fight at the Nameday tournament as well?"

"Aye, I did. I knocked the man over the walls. The king enjoyed every minute of it."

"And did you?"

"I think killing is the best thing in the world. But I'm not a sadistic bastard like the king… or my brother."

Mjoll scoffed, "And yet you love to kill. How does that make you any different from the king? Or from those who kill for the sake of killing?"

"Do you love to kill?" The man asked.

"I only kill when I have to."

"And when you do, do you enjoy it?"

Mjoll was silent.

"I thought so. I can see it in your eyes. You say you only kill when you have to, and that is probably true. But when you do, you enjoy every minute of it."

Mjoll still said nothing, but there was some truth to the man's words. When she fought bandits, wild animals, and draugr along with Nakos, there was a rush that she enjoyed. She could feel her Nordic blood flow and ebb through her body as she fought and killed. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she did enjoy some part of it.

"I'm right, aren't I?" the man asked.

Mjoll smirked, "Perhaps."

The man chuckled, "Perhaps…" he repeated.

"Hound!" Bronn came walking up the hallway, "Lord Tyrion requires your assistance delivering King Joffrey's Nameday present."

"People call you 'Hound'?" Mjoll asked.

"Aye, they do."

"What is your given name?"

"Sandor Clegane," he answered. "What is yours?"

"Mjoll... the Lioness."

"No surname?"

Mjoll shook her head.

"The Lioness," Sandor repeated the words and gave a small smile, "A good name. It suits you well."

With that, he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Mjoll with a bit of a smile on her face.

* * *

**Later that night…**

The cool night winds blew across King's Landing. It reminded Nakos of the night the assassins attacked him and Mjoll. But this time the roles were reversed. This time, it was Nakos who was the predator and Joffrey was the prey. Of course, he wasn't going to kill Joffrey. But after the silent confrontation with Joffrey, Nakos began to wonder if Joffrey was in fact involved with the attempted assassination, and not Cersei. Or perhaps both of them worked together. Nonetheless, Nakos wanted to make sure he found the culprit before acting.

Nakos walked through the hallways and made his way to Joffrey's chambers, situated at the end of a brightly lit hallway. To Nakos' surprise, there were no guards posted outside the door. Nakos smirked; this could mean two things. Either Joffrey was not inside or he was cocky enough to think that he didn't need guards outside his room. But Nakos wanted to be sure Joffrey was not inside.

"_Laas_", he whispered. No red auras appeared. The coast was clear. Nakos knelt in front of the door and picked the lock. He opened the door just enough so he could slip inside. The room was empty, but brightly lit with many candles all over the room. Nakos extinguished some of them with a flourish of his hand. He needed the shadows in case Joffrey came back.

He quickly but quietly searched through the chambers, but he found nothing. Nakos cursed to himself. He was sure that there was something here that would point to Joffrey, or perhaps, Cersei as the ones who ordered the assassins. He searched the room a second time, and still found nothing.

A noise outside the door startled him. He quickly reignited a few candles on the wall with a small fireball, leaving the others unlit, and sank into the shadows. There were three voices on the other side and he recognized two of them as Joffrey's and Cersei's. The voices seemed to be in the middle of an argument, but they were muffled by the door. The door swung open and a very angry Joffrey burst in, "How are they alive?!"

Cersei followed close behind him, and Ser Meryn and another Kingsguard entered behind her. The other Kingsguard remained by the door, while Ser Meryn followed Cersei and Joffrey.

"How are they both still alive, Ser Meryn?! You promised me the assassins could do the job! You promised me that Mjoll and Nakos would be dead. And then I have to see them in my throne room! Alive!"

"Why didn't you kill Mjoll right there in the throne room?" Ser Meryn inquired.

"I was going to, once you killed Sansa. But my _uncle_ had to ruin the fun. I would not be in this situation if you would've done you job and found me some competent assassins!"

Ser Meryn tried to defend himself, "The assassins said they could do it."

"This is the second time the assassins have failed us," Joffrey said, "One of them failed when he couldn't kill Bran Stark. And now they've failed us again."

"Bran Stark had a direwolf," Cersei added, "Nakos and Mjoll didn't. And yet they still managed to kill the assassins. What does that say about your competence, Ser Meryn?"

Joffrey began pacing the room, "There were three assassins for each of them! How the FUCK did they not kill them?!"

Ser Meryn did not have an answer.

Joffrey waved his hand at Ser Meryn, "You're dismissed."

Ser Meryn bowed and left the room along with the other Kingsguard.

Joffrey laughed softly, "Well… it seems I underestimated the both of them." He looked up at his mother, "I did this for you, you know. I heard how you talked about them. How much you hated them. I wanted to do something for you. And I've failed."

Cersei sat in a chair, "Don't you worry. Nakos' time will come again. Mjoll's time will come again. _Their_ time will come again. They disrespected you at your Nameday. And they have disrespected me ever since they got here. If I get the chance, I will kill them myself." Cersei smiled an evil smile, "A Lannister always pays her debts."

"What about Uncle Tyrion? He likes Nakos. And he made that bitch Mjoll Sansa's bodyguard."

"Let me deal with Tyrion. Nakos has no idea who he is dealing with. He doesn't know what I'm capable of."

Nakos boldly emerged from the shadows directly behind Joffrey. Cersei leaped from her chair in astonishment. Joffrey followed her gaze, turned around, and saw Nakos standing right behind him.

Nakos smiled, "Good evening, your Grace."

**Next Time:**

**Laniel makes a mysterious ally, c****haos ensues in King's Landing, and Nakos confronts Joffrey and Cersei... more than once.**


	5. Confusion, Chaos, and Magic

Chapter 5

**Tirdas, the 3rd of Evening Star, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

Nakos brought his right fist hard across Joffrey's face, sending him to the ground, "That was for Mjoll." Nakos grabbed Joffrey by his shirt and pulled him up, "And this is for Lady Sansa." Another punch sent Joffrey back to the ground.

"Guards!" Cersei yelled. In an instant, two Kingsguards burst through the door. "Seize him!" she pointed at Nakos and the Kingsguards charged at him, swords drawn.

"_LIZ SLEN NUS!_" A blast of cold wind and ice rushed from Nakos' mouth towards the soldiers. In an instant, the two Kingsguards were each encased in a solid block of ice, rendering them completely immobile. Cersei stared at Nakos, eyes widened. Nakos glared at her and she took a step back.

Joffrey was still on the floor, moaning in pain. He glowered up at Nakos, "How dare you?" He whined. "I am your king! I should have you killed!"

Nakos knelt over him, "You already tried." He pulled Joffrey up and threw him against the wall, "You tried to kill me. You tried to kill Mjoll. You assaulted Lady Sansa, and you put a knife to Mjoll's neck." Nakos drew the Blade of Woe and pressed it against Joffrey's neck, "What's to stop _me_ from killing _you_ now?"

"You wouldn't dare," Joffrey whimpered.

Nakos pressed the dagger harder against Joffrey's neck. A small line of blood began to appear where metal met skin, "You can't even begin to imagine how much I want to." There was a tense silence as Nakos stared deep into Joffrey's eyes, his brown eyes piercing Joffrey's green eyes. It was obvious to him that Joffrey was not used to anyone standing up to him. He moved his dagger out and let go of Joffrey.

Joffrey smiled, "I thought so."

"_KRII!_" Nakos shouted. Raw purple energy emanated from his mouth and struck Joffrey. His breaths suddenly became ragged and raspy. He tried to take a few deep breaths, but they also became raspy, "What…did…you…"

"Are you having trouble breathing, your Grace?" Nakos taunted.

Joffrey tried to walk, struggling for breath. He clutched his chest and tried to take as much air into her lungs as he could. But he felt as though his lungs and all his muscles were becoming weaker. He fell to the floor, weakened, his breaths becoming slower, shallower, raspier, and more ragged. He reached out to Nakos, but Nakos simply stepped out of his reach.

Cersei stood there in shock, "What did you do?! What did you do to my son?!"

Nakos ignored her and he simply watched as Joffrey's life force was drained from him. He was tempted to just leave him to die. He wanted to let Joffrey suffer. But he knew he could not do that. No matter how much he wanted to kill Joffrey, killing him could have unforeseen consequences. And he felt that he made his point. Nakos kneeled over Joffrey, placed his hand on Joffrey's head and ribbons of gold light spun around Joffrey.

Joffrey took a few deep, clear breaths. He would still be too weak to stand for a few moments, but Nakos healed him just enough to keep him from dying. He would feel better in a day or two. Joffrey looked up at him, his eyes full of tears and fear. Cersei ran to her son, and held him close, tears in her eyes as well. She glared up at Nakos, hate and tears in her eyes.

Nakos stood, "You say I don't know what you're capable of? Well, what you saw me do to Joffrey and your Kingsguard was just a _taste_ of what _I'm_ capable of. I'm only going to say this once. So listen _very_ carefully. If either of you _ever_ touch or threaten me, Mjoll, or Lady Sansa again, I _will_ kill you."

Nakos walked toward the door. He gave the blocks of ice a few taps with the dagger. They shattered and the bodies of the Kingsguards fell to the floor. They were alive, but disoriented and barely able to move. Nakos gave one last look at Cersei before walking out the door.

* * *

**Loredas, 7th of Evening Star**

**Harrenhall**

Confusion spread throughout Harrenhall. Ser Amory Lorch had just been found dead, murdered with a poison dart. All the soldiers were scattering, looking for the culprit. Laniel was one of those soldiers. He needed to maintain his cover as a Lannister soldier, so he followed the other soldiers on their search and pretended to search with them.

Amory's death was the second in the past few days. The first death was the interrogator known as The Tickler. He had died from a long fall from a wall, breaking his neck. Of course, Laniel did not care for the two. In fact, he was secretly happy that Lorch and The Tickler were dead. Ser Amory Lorch had killed Yoren, whom Laniel had grown close to as a friend, and The Tickler had tortured and killed several Night's Watch recruits, some of whom Laniel knew personally. He had actually considered killing both Lorch and The Tickler himself. But someone had beaten him to it. Laniel wasn't mad. He was actually jealous that he did not get to kill them himself. But they were dead, and that satisfied him.

As he searched alongside the soldiers, his thoughts turned to Arya. The day after their arrival in Harrenhall, five days ago, he had revealed himself to her. She, of course, was happy to see him, "I thought you were dead," she had said, hugging him.

"No, I'm fine. But no one can know who I really am," he had warned her, "This way, I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you're safe."

"Yoren was supposed to keep me safe. And now he's dead."

"Trust me. No harm will come to you. And don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Arya was now serving as a cupbearer to Tywin Lannister, who saw through her disguise and immediately noticed she was a girl. But Tywin did not know her true identity, so she was safe for now.

After about an hour, Laniel heard screams coming from the torture room where the Night's Watch recruits had once been tortured. He walked up to a solder, "What's going on?"

"Lord Tywin has ordered the Mountain to interrogate all of us," the soldier said fearfully, "He's torturing us!"

"Why?"

"Lord Tywin thinks that whoever killed Ser Amory Lorch was trying to kill him." The soldier began to cry, "I don't want to die. Not by the Mountain's hands."

Laniel said nothing, but simply walked away. He had seen the man called the Mountain before. Laniel didn't know his real name, but he knew that the Mountain was the one who selected the prisoners for torture personally. When Laniel first saw the Mountain, he was taken aback by his huge stature. He was almost eight feet tall and was immensely powerful. Laniel found a dark corner, snuck into the shadows and decided to wait. He didn't want to be one of the tortured soldiers. Perhaps by nightfall, while most people were sleeping, he could sneak back and kill the Mountain himself. Time seemed to pass by slowly. For anyone else, they would have gotten agitated and impatient, but Laniel was patient. It was one of the things he relished as an assassin. He could wait in one spot, unmoving, for as long as he wanted. That came in handy for stalking and lying in wait for his targets. Unfortunately, when nightfall came, soldiers were still were being tortured by the Mountain and other soldiers were being hanged. He would not have an opportunity to kill the Mountain tonight.

Under the cover of darkness, Laniel made his way to another dark corner and removed a cloth to reveal a small makeshift shrine to Sithis. On the shrine was a small wooden block carved in the shape of a hooded figure without a face and large skeletal hands, its "spine" visible in the center.

Laniel closed his eyes and prayed softly to the Dread Father, "Father, may my hands be ready, and my blade sharp. Grant me an opportunity to send the Mountain into the depths. I am your child and you are my father."

As if in response, there was a soft hum. The center of the wooden figure, where the "spine" was visible, began to glow a soft red. Laniel smiled. Sithis had heard his prayer.

"A Lannister man prays to the Red God?" a voice startled Laniel. He quickly drew his dagger and spun around. There stood the red-and-white haired prisoner that Laniel and Arya met a few weeks ago. He, like Laniel, was dressed in Lannister armor.

"You're not one of Lannister's men," Laniel noted.

"And neither is a man," the stranger replied. He took a few steps toward the shrine and Laniel stepped in front of him. "A man has no desire to fight," the stranger lifted his hands, showing them to be empty. "He simply wants to see pray to the Red God."

Laniel was somewhat taken aback. "Who?"

"The Red God," the man pointed to the shrine. "It has been a while since a man has prayed to him. He wishes to thank the Red God for sending a girl his way and saving a man's life."

Laniel was confused, "I don't worship the Red God."

The stranger approached the shrine, "Then why does your shrine glow red…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the figurine. "You pray to the Dread Father…"

Laniel's heart skipped a beat. "How the hell do you…"

"What is the music of life?" the stranger interrupted.

Laniel froze. How did he know that question? That question was only known to the Dark Brotherhood.

The stranger looked at Laniel, "What is the music of life?" he repeated.

Laniel's head was spinning. There was no way that stranger could know to ask that… unless… "Silence, my brother." Laniel answered.

The stranger smiled and embraced Laniel. "A man is happy to see a brother."

Laniel embraced him back, but was still confused, "What is a brother of the Dark Brotherhood doing in Westeros?"

The stranger smirked, "A man is not of the Dark Brotherhood… not exactly."

Laniel shook his head, "How can that…" Now it was Laniel's voice that trailed off as realization set in. "No…I don't believe it…" He smiled a bit. "You're a Faceless Man?"

The stranger smiled, "This man goes by the name Jaqen. Jaqen H'ghar."

Laniel was dumbfounded. The Dark Brotherhood had sanctuaries spread out around the world, in Tamirel, Westeros, Essos, and elsewhere. Of course, only members of the Dark Brotherhood knew about them. If a Brother or Sister needed a safe haven or lodgings, they could visit the closest sanctuary. It was rumored that a group of sanctuaries in Essos came together and dove deep into the arcane arts. Though they were technically still part of the Dark Brotherhood, they became known as the Faceless Men to those around them because of their newfound ability to change their facial appearance entirely. Laniel thought that it was just stories and rumors that people spread out of awe and fear of the precise lethality and anonymity of the Dark Brotherhood. But now he knew he was wrong. The rumors were true.

"I take it you're the one who killed The Tickler and Ser Armory Lorch," Laniel said.

Jaqen nodded, "A girl stole three lives from the Red God." Jaqen gestured to himself, "A man was one of them. Now, this man means to repay both a girl and the Red God by taking three lives on a girl's behalf. Only one life remains."

"The Red God?" Laniel asked, "You mean Dread Father Sithis?"

"The Red God has many faces. In Tamriel, they call him Sithis. In Westeros and Essos, some call him the Red God, and some call him the God of Death. He is one and the same." Jaqen was beaming, "But what is a brother's business in Westeros?"

"White Walkers."

Jaqen scoffed, "The White Walkers are only a myth."

"The Listener does not think so."

At this, Jaqen's eyes lit up, "The Listener? The Listener is here?"

"He is still in King's Landing. He came to Westeros to investigate the White Walkers."

Jaqen digested this for a moment, "What can the Listener do against the White Walkers? He is but one man."

Laniel smiled, "Trust me, my brother. He is more than just a man."

* * *

**Morndas, 9th of Evening Star**

**King's Landing**

A thick, unnatural fog blanketed the city. Nakos tried to run through the streets, but he felt as if he was running underwater, as his movements were very slow and hindered. He had a hard time navigating the city streets, frequently running into walls. The fog was so thick he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He continued to run slowly through the streets, but no matter where we ran, he always ended up at a wall. He finally found a door, and opened it. He was taken back with surprise and fear. There before him, stood the city of Windhelm, burning like it was all those years ago at the Battle of Windhelm. He threw open the gates. It was eerily silent; there was no wind. No birds. No noise at all. Just dead silence. The flames flickered just as slow as Nakos could run.

Suddenly, he saw quick movement further up the main street. He ran as fast as he could, but he was just as slow as before. When he reached the location where he saw the figure, there was no one. He looked all around him, but saw no one. All of a sudden, there came a whisper that broke the silence, "Nakossssss." The voice came from everywhere at once. He could see no one. "Nakossssss." The voice came again, and he caught quick movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to face it, and there before him stood his friend Hadvar, wearing the Imperial armor.

Hadvar walked slowly towards Nakos, his eyes a milky white. "Nakosssss," he called out again. Nakos tried to run, but he could not. He was forced to watch the undead figure of his friend walk toward him. The figure eventually came up to Nakos, inches from his face. "Nakosssssss." The figure suddenly broke into a million pieces, the sound of crashing glass echoing around him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had had another nightmare.

The knock on the door shook Nakos from his stupor. "Ser Nakos!" Someone was calling to him from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ser Nakos. It's Tyrion. Are you all right?"

Nakos walked to the door and opened it to find Tyrion standing there. "Are you alright? I called you a few times and you didn't answer."

"I was sleeping."

"You don't look well."

"Nightmare."

"Ah." Tyrion nodded. "Well… it's time."

"Time?"

Tyrion shook his head, "I am seeing my niece off. She is about to leave for Dorne. You said you would accompany me."

Nakos nodded. He had almost forgotten about that. He strapped the ebony swords to his waist and followed Tyrion out the door through the streets of King's Landing. Neither of them said anything for a while. Then Tyrion broke the silence, "So I heard you paid a visit to King Joffrey."

"Cersei told you that?"

Tyrion nodded, "Well, did you?"

"Yes. I did."

Tyrion smiled, "It's about time someone else besides me stood up to Joffrey."

"So you agree with what I did?"

"No, of course not. You almost killed my nephew. I can't blame you, though. I sometimes want to kill him myself. Not to mention you could've been killed yourself. _But_ you showed both of them that you are not one to be pushed around. And I admire that. It shows me that you're not like the others who quake before Joffrey and Cersei like the smallfolk do. We could use some of that bravery here in King's Landing. Of course, Cersei still wants your head. But I convinced her that you are a valuable asset to the city, especially if you can wield magic. If… _when_ war comes… we could use you."

They continued to walk through the streets towards Blackwater Bay. There was a palpable uneasiness in the air. Every other day, the streets would be full of noise and conversation. But now, the streets were almost silent as the people glared at Tyrion and Nakos. Something did not seem right to Nakos. He stayed on his guard, watching them with caution and suspicion.

The two eventually arrived at the stone docks of King's Landing. The afternoon winds were blowing softly towards the city, bringing with it the familiar smell of the sea. Seagulls were crying overhead. On the shore, a young blonde girl of about 12 was embracing Cersei, crying into her chest. The Kingsguards and various nobles were scattered around the docks. To his left Nakos saw Mjoll, Sansa, Joffrey, and Ser Meryn. He and Mjoll gave each other a nod of recognition.

Nakos walked over to Sansa, "My Lady Sansa," he bowed. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Ser Nakos. Thank you for asking."

Nakos glanced at Joffrey, "Your Grace," he said without bowing.

"Ser Nakos." Joffrey did not look at him.

Nakos stood in between Sansa and Joffrey and watched as the young girl was lead into a waiting rowboat by a Kingsguard and made its way towards a ship waiting at anchor. An older man walked down onto the shore, holding a thurible, which was smoking with incense, "May the Seven guide the princess on her journey. May the mother give her health. May the crone give her wisdom. May the warrior give her courage."

As the man continued to speak, Nakos watched Cersei and Tyrion on the shore talking to each other. As Tyrion walked away from her, Cersei turned to watch her brother walk up the steps and her eyes met Nakos'. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Cersei turned back to watch the rowboat.

Nakos glanced at Joffrey and was not surprised to see a lack of emotion in his face as he watched the young girl sail away. "She's your sister?" Nakos asked.

"Yes."

Nakos looked over to his right and saw a young blonde boy crying, "And I take it he's your brother?" he asked, pointing to the boy.

Joffrey quickly glanced at the boy and scoffed, "Yes, my brother Tommen." He folded his arms, "You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother," he called out to Tommen, "Princes don't cry."

"I saw you cry." Sansa scoffed.

"As did I." Nakos added.

Joffrey turned to face them, "Did you say something…" His voice trailed off at Nakos' piercing gaze.

"I saw you cry too," Nakos repeated, "Do you remember that, Your Grace?"

Joffrey clenched his fists, but said nothing. He simply stormed off, "Come, dog." He called out to Ser Sandor Clegane.

The Hound scowled as he watched Joffrey climb the steps before following him. The rest of the crowd followed suit, walking up the stone steps back into the city.

"You're very brave, Ser Nakos, to stand up to King Joffrey." Sansa said.

"I've dealt with people like him," Nakos replied firmly.

"He doesn't scare you?"

Nakos shook his head.

There was a slight pause. Then Sansa smiled a bit, "You said you saw him cry?"

Nakos waved his hand, "Long story. But don't bring it up. He may be sensitive about that."

Sansa laughed a bit as she walked up the steps, Mjoll right by her side, along with other noblewomen.

Nakos walked beside Mjoll, "Be on your guard," he whispered in her ear, "Something's not right in the city."

Mjoll tensed up, "What do you mean?"

"The people seem agitated. Angry. Stay close to Lady Sansa. _Very _close."

The large group entered the city, and was met by a crowd of unruly citizens. They began calling out to Joffrey. "Hail, Joffrey!" one man said, "Hail to the king."

"Seven blessings on you, Your Grace," another man called out.

The people began to continue calling out to Joffrey. Several were calling him a bastard and murderer. Others were calling out for food, "Please, Your Grace, we're hungry."

Nakos quickly walked up to Tyrion, "Lord Tyrion…"

"I know." Tyrion turned to the guards behind him, "Get the prince back to the keep _now_."

"Yes, My Lord," The guards quickly rushed the young boy away, "Come, quickly."

The people continued to call out taunts, curses, and ask for food. The tensions were becoming more palpable. Suddenly, a dark object sailed through the air and hit Joffrey in the face.

"Who threw that?" he yelled, "I want the man who threw that."

The guards drew their swords and the Gold Cloaks attempt to keep the people back with their spears.

"Find who did that and bring him to me!" Joffrey added. Then Nakos heard Joffrey's order, "Just kill them! Kill them all!"

At that, chaos ensued. The entire crowd rushed at the guards and began attacking them with rocks. The Kingsguard and Gold Cloaks led Joffrey, Cersei and Tyrion up towards the Red Keep, killing anyone who approached Joffrey. They pushed their way up steps and towards the Red Keep. The Hound grabbed Joffrey and pulled him through the mob.

"What are you doing?" Joffrey yelled, "I want these people executed!"

"And they want the same for you." The Hound snapped back. They eventually made it through the gates of the Red Keep, but barely. There were many close calls and everyone was breathing heavily.

Tyrion looked around, "Where's Sansa?"

"She's with Mjoll," Nakos answered as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't worry. She'll keep Lady Sansa safe, even if it kills her."

Tyrion sighed heavily, "I'd rather not let them die. Either of them! Go back and find them! Hound, go with him."

Nakos quickly bowed and he and the Hound went out the gates and pushed their way back into the streets. Nakos opened and closed his hands and soft red energy appeared in his palms. He held his hands up and walked ahead of the Hound through the rioters. Some rioters rushed at the Hound and were put down by his sword. Others rushed at Nakos and he fired a ball of red energy at them from his palms. Immediately when it struck them, they turned and fled in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is that?" The Hound grunted.

"Does it matter?" Nakos fired another Fear spell, "Let's move quickly."

They continued to run through the streets. The gold cloaks were vastly outnumbered by the commoners, and one by one, the Gold Cloaks fell.

"Mjoll! Mjoll!" Nakos called out. But his voice was swallowed up by the shouts and screams of the people.

* * *

"Nakos! Nakos!" Mjoll called out, but she could barely hear herself yell. No one responded. She took Lady Sansa by the hand, "We must go now, my Lady."

Mjoll took Lady Sansa by the hand again and took her through the streets towards the Red Keep. The chaos was very disorienting, but Mjoll kept her composure. As they made their way through the streets, Mjoll turned around and saw four men chasing after them. She drew Grimsever and pushed Lady Sansa forward, "Move now!" She needed to get away from the other rioters so she could easily protect Sansa without becoming overwhelmed by more rioters. They ran through the streets, the men hot on their heels.

Eventually, they ran into a deserted room with no other exit.

"Shit," Mjoll whispered. If any more attackers came in, they would be cornered and overwhelmed. She could only fight so many at once. Behind her, she heard the footsteps of the assailants. She turned around and pushed Lady Sansa behind her, "Stay behind me, my Lady."

The four men slowly entered the room, all smiling evilly. One man sneered at Sansa, "You ever been fucked, little girl?"

Mjoll pointed Grimsever at them, "Stay back if you want to keep your heads."

"Nice sword," the man mocked, "Maybe I'll fuck you with it."

"Go ahead and try. Maybe I'll fuck _you_ with it."

The man smiled and all four charged at them. Two men ran at Sansa while the other two charged at Mjoll. Mjoll decapitated one with a wide stroke of her sword, and imapled a second, her sword coming out his back. Sansa fought back and punched one of the remaining men in the face. He retaliated with a slash of a knife. Sansa brought her arms up to defend herself and the assailant cut her on the arm.

Sansa cried out, "MJOLL!"

Mjoll grabbed the man by his hair, pulled him to the ground and drove Grimsever through his skull. The remaining man fell on his backside and quickly backed away from Mjoll into a corner.

Mjoll took Sansa's hand. "Come, my Lady." She heard movement coming from the door. She turned to face the source, Grimsever at the ready.

There stood the Hound and Nakos. The Hound walked briskly over to Sansa, "Are you all right, little bird?"

"I'm cut," Sansa replied.

"Come," he motioned for them to follow, "We should head back to the Red Keep at once."

Nakos opened and closed his hands again, and the red energy changed to a blue-green color, "Stay behind me."

The group made their way out the room and back into the streets, where chaos still reigned. Nakos ran out ahead of Mjoll, the Hound, and Sansa and into the midst of the crowds. All eyes were on him and for a split second, none of the rioters did anything but stare at him and the energy he held in his hands. Then they rushed at him. Nakos quickly performed a flourish with his hands and the energy grew brighter. With a yell, he slammed his right palm into the ground and the energy radiated away from him in a huge blue-green explosion. Instantly, the fighting stopped on both sides, as if everyone simply lost the will to fight. The Gold Cloaks put up their swords and the rioters simply walked away.

"Men," Nakos called out to the Gold Cloaks, "Help clean the dead bodies. And look to the wounded, both commoner and soldier."

"Yes, Commander." The Gold Cloaks moved quickly in obedience.

Nakos walked back to Mjoll and the others. "Let's move quickly. The spell only covers so far, and I don't doubt that there's more fighting up ahead."

* * *

Nakos and the rest of the group made it back to the Red Keep. Nakos used the Harmony spell a few more times to stop the fighting as they approached the Keep. Once they reached it, the gates were opened and the group walked inside. Mjoll sat Sansa down on a bench and sat next to her.

Tyrion looked out through the gates, "What happened?" he called out in surprise, "Everyone was just fighting!"

"Nakos stopped them from fighting," Mjoll answered.

Tyrion was dumbfounded, "How in seven hells did he manage that?"

Before Nakos or Mjoll could speak, the Hound answered for them, "Magic."

Tyrion looked at Nakos, who simply nodded. Tyrion then turned his attention to Sansa, "Are you hurt, My Lady?"

"The little bird's bleeding," The Hound answered, "Ser Nakos, can you do something about that?"

"I can." Nakos knelt in front of Sansa, "I apologize, my Lady. But this may hurt a little." He placed his hand on the top of her head and ribbons of golden light swirled around her. She grimaced as the cut on her arm healed. She looked up at Nakos wide-eyed.

Nakos smiled, "We have magic in Tamriel. I hope that doesn't bother any of you."

"Thank you, Ser Nakos," Tyrion acknowledged, "And well done, Clegane."

The Hound shook his head, "I'm not the one who saved Sansa's life. It was the Lioness."

Tyrion took Mjoll's hand in his, "Well, thank _you_, Lady Mjoll."

"You're welcome." Mjoll responded.

"Are you alright, Lionness?" the Hound asked Mjoll.

"I'm fine," she said with a little smile, "Never better."

The Hound returned her small smile, "Good."

* * *

**The next day…**

**King's Landing**

"Ser Nakos." Cersei voice came from behind Nakos as he walked through the Red Keep, "You survived the riot?"

Nakos turned around and saw Cersei walking towards him, accompanied by several Lannister guardsmen. He only scoffed, "Several dozen of the Gold Cloaks didn't. And what about the hundreds of dead commoners that died out there on the streets? The people were right. Your son is a murderer." He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"My son was out of line."

Her statement took Nakos by surprise, "What?"

"He was out of line," she repeated. "He should not have ordered the execution of everyone. We were totally outnumbered and the rioters were barely suppressed. But _you_ survived."

Nakos shrugged and folded his arms, "So did you and Joffrey. What's your point?"

Cersei motioned forward with her hand, "Will you walk with me?"

Nakos pointed to her guards, "Your friends stay here."

She shook her head, "No."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already," he said pointedly. "Besides, do you think your guards could stop me?"

"If my guards can't stop you from killing me, then it doesn't matter whether I have them with me or not. They stay. Besides, after what happened yesterday, I could use the extra protection."

"Fine," Nakos said, "I'll walk with you, but remember what I told you."

Cersei began her walk again and Nakos walked beside her. "The Kingsguards barely managed to get us back here into the Keep," she said, "All the rioters out there tried to attack us. But they don't seem to have attacked you."

Nakos didn't reply.

"The Hound told me what happened. How you used magic spells to stop the fighting in the streets. If that's the case, then you probably saved my men from being massacred. And you saved the smallfolk as well. Why didn't you use your swords, Ser Nakos?"

"I don't harm innocents."

"The smallfolk were trying to _kill_ you," she retorted.

"They were scared and feared for their lives because your _idiot son_ told his _outnumbered_ soldiers to kill them all. That's why the commoners attacked and I didn't want them to think I was one of your Gold Cloaks or Kingsguard. Besides, I only kill those who deserve it."

"Do _I_ deserve it? Does Joffrey deserve it?"

Again, Nakos said nothing, but he answered _yes_ in his mind, especially Joffrey.

She shook her head, "But you have more than just the magic spells. Your voice carries magic as well, doesn't it? Is that what you did to Joffrey?"

Silence.

"I get the feeling you don't like me, Ser Nakos. Neither you nor Lady Mjoll have any respect for me or King Joffrey."

"You want to know why Mjoll and I don't respect you or Joffrey? It's because you've hated us ever since we arrived here in King's Landing. Joffrey forces us to fight in his Nameday tournament for his sadistic pleasure. You accuse us of being spies. You threatened Mjoll and me. Joffrey sends assassins to kill us. And he holds Mjoll hostage as he tortures Lady Sansa in front of people. Why should I have respect for either of you?"

"Does that gives you reason to threaten us? To almost kill my son?"

"You would do the same thing and you know it," Nakos retorted. "If someone were to threaten you, your friends, or your family, you would threaten them back… or in your case, you would probably just kill them."

Now it was Cersei who fell silent as they walked. They made their way to the walls of the capital that overlooked Blackwater Bay.

"You are right, Ser Nakos," Cersei broke the silence. "I don't like you. I never did. Every day, I wonder how I could kill you." She paused and looked out onto the bay, "But in times like these, you must make friends with your enemies."

"I wasn't aware I was your enemy."

"Now you know."

Nakos sighed, "What do you want, your Grace?"

"I want you to head the defense of the city with Tyrion."

Nakos looked at her, "Me? Why?"

"We are at war. Someone is approaching King's Landing to take it for themselves. We are not prepared to fight them. Once they capture King's Landing, they will kill everyone here. And you know there are _innocent_ people here: women and children."

"I didn't know you cared about them." Nakos mocked.

"I'm not my son, Ser Nakos," Cersei retorted firmly. "Unlike him, I do care for the safety of the people. Now, nothing will give me more pleasure than to cut your tongue from your mouth and cut off your hands for what you did to me and King Joffrey. But Tyrion has convinced me that you are a 'valuable asset' to the city. So we must put our differences behind us and focus on protecting the city. Tyrion tells me you are a soldier and that you've fought in a civil war back in Tamriel. With your experience, and with your… magic, we stand a better chance at protecting the city if you fight alongside my men."

"And if I say no?"

"Then the whole city will fall, and thousands of _innocents_ will die. Including Lady Sansa."

Nakos looked out onto Blackwater Bay and thought for a long time, "If I do this… and I help you win this battle, Mjoll and I get to leave King's Landing…"

"Deal."

"And Lady Sansa comes with us," Nakos added sternly.

Cersei said nothing for a moment. "Fine," she said finally. "If we win this battle, then you, Mjoll, and Lady Sansa are free to go."

Nakos gave her a little smile, "Thank you… your Grace." He bowed slightly and walked away, leaving Cersei standing there… with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if I made everyone wait so long for this chapter. It's been hectic with play rehearsals, family things, and that good ol' writer's block. I still have play ****rehearsals, so that may take time from writing. But I will do my best to get the chapters out.**

**Next Time:**

**Nakos and Tyrion make preparations for the upcoming battle. **

**Laniel and Jaqen make preparations to help Arya.**

**Mjoll sees another side of the Hound.**

**And... Nakos finally learns some news about dragons.**


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6

**Fredas, 13th of Evening Star, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

The tension and anticipation of war lingered in the air as the soldiers prepared for the oncoming battle. Stannis Baratheon was fast approaching with 200 ships, outnumbering the Lannister fleet and the Lannister soldiers. The rest of the army was with Tywin Lannister at Harrenhall, according to Tyrion, and would not reach King's Landing in time to reinforce the soldiers. For now, the city was on its own. Nakos looked down from a balcony onto the stone courtyard. Several soldiers were practicing their archery skills on targets while others were sparring with each other. The Hound was down there too, watching them silently. The sight reminded him of Solitude as he trained with the Imperial Legion during the Skyrim Civil War. Nakos could tell that the soldiers were nervous and afraid. He could understand; even the most hardened soldiers felt fear, especially when they were outnumbered. It didn't matter how many battles a soldier fought. One can never shake the fact that every battle could always be their last.

Cheers from down below caught Nakos' attention. He looked down to see Mjoll sparring with another soldier and she appeared to have the upper hand. All the men cheered as Mjoll kicked the soldier to the ground and placed the point of Grimsever at his neck. She had won. Nakos applauded from his spot on the balcony.

Mjoll looked up and saw him, "Nakos!" she called out, "A few of the men would like to train with you."

"Of course." Nakos walked down from the balcony to the group and pointed out two of the soldiers. "You two."

"Two, Ser Nakos?" One of the soldiers asked. "Why two?"

"Do you always expect to be fighting one-on-one in the battlefield? What if one of your enemy's fellow soldiers comes to his aid and you find yourself fighting two at once?"

The soldiers murmured in agreement.

Nakos drew his ebony swords, "Come."

The two soldiers stood across from him, and began their attack. Nakos moved swiftly, using his great agility to his advantage. He always kept one soldier in between him and the other soldier and fended them off. The friendly bout continued for several minutes. One soldier then ran at Nakos, sword high above his head. Nakos quickly backed up, keeping the soldier between him and the other soldier. He blocked the soldier's swing with one sword and quickly countered with a strike to the soldier's right leg with the other sword. The soldier fell to his right knee and Nakos quickly tapped him on the back of the neck with one sword, "Dead."

He moved towards the second soldier, who attacked with a wide horizontal swing. Nakos blocked the stroke with both swords and countered with a strike to the man's neck, stopping just before the sword made contact, "Dead." The men cheered loudly.

"What about you, Hound?" Mjoll asked. The men grew quiet as they looked at Sandor, awaiting his response.

The Hound scoffed, "I could easily beat them all. It wouldn't be a fair fight"

"Who said anything about fighting them?" Mjoll smirked, "Care to fight me?"

Murmurs and chuckles rippled among the soldiers.

"Do you think you can?" The Hound shot back as he drew his sword.

"We shall see."

The two squared off against each other. Mjoll was beaming and the Hound was smirking. The soldiers watched with earnest as they circled each other, feeling each other out. But soon the bout began. Both Mjoll and the Hound were very evenly matched and it was unclear who had the upper hand. Then, in a quick succession of strikes, the Hound seemed to gain the advantage. His quick attacks forced Mjoll to quickly back away as she continued to block them. The Hound quickly placed the blade at her neck, "You're dead, Lioness." Cheers and laughter erupted from the soldiers.

She smiled, "So are you… Hound." She glanced down. The Hound followed her gaze and found Grimsever right at his inner thigh.

At that, all the soldiers cheered and laughed even louder and some even began chanting, "Lioness! Lioness! Lioness!"

"The Hound and the Lioness!" A soldier called out and everyone cheered. Nakos was laughing right along with them. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate slightly as the men laughed and joked with each other.

"Ser Nakos," a voice came from behind Nakos. He turned around sharply to see Podrick, Tyrion's squire.

"Podrick," Nakos acknowledged, "What is it?"

"Lord Tyrion wishes to speak with you promptly."

Nakos nodded, "Lead the way."

Podrick bowed and quickly led Nakos away towards the Tower of the Hand. Mjoll watched as they left.

The Hound walked up to her, "You fought well, Lioness. Are all women fighters where you come from?"

"Not all," Mjoll responded, "Women are free to choose their occupation. If they want to join the army, they can. If they wish to be a sellsword, they can. If they want to stay home and open up a shop, they can. Women are not confined to staying at home or being a noblewoman."

"Women fighting in an army alongside men? Now that is something I would like to see."

"You may see it soon enough."

"You will fight alongside us?"

Mjoll nodded.

The Hound eyed Mjoll up and down, "For all the fighting you've done, I don't see any scars."

Mjoll leaned in his ear, "I have no scars that you can see."

* * *

Tyrion's chamber was silent as Tyrion pored through stacks of books. Bronn sat across from him, cleaning his fingernails with his dagger. Nakos stood at another table, surveying a map of King's Landing. Neither of them had said much for a long time. As Nakos focused on the map in front of him, he was once again reminded of Solitude. He, General Tullius, and Legate Rikke had pored over a strategy battle map many times as they made their plans to reunify Skyrim. Nakos didn't really have a great mind for strategy like General Tullius had, but Nakos did learn a few things from him. One of them was still fresh in Nakos' mind: "Avoid where the enemy is strong and strike where the enemy is weak." If Stannis was as smart as General Tullius, then he would probably strike at a weak point in King's Landing's defense.

"You should start wearing the gold cloak." Tyrion's voice snapped Nakos out of his thoughts. "Both of you."

"I don't want to wear a gold cloak." Bronn retorted.

"Neither do I," Nakos added, glancing up from the map.

"Both of you are commanders of the City Watch." Tyrion pointed to Bronn, "_You_ shouldn't be dressed like a common sellsword." He then pointed to Nakos, "And _your_ armor would barely survive in battle. The Gold Cloak's steel armor would suit you much better."

"You'd be surprised at what my Nightingale armor can do," Nakos responded. "I've tempered it so it can withstand even more damage than steel armor."

Tyrion sighed, "If you say so."

"I don't like the cloak they wear," Bronn grumbled, "A cloak slows you down in a fight, makes it hard to move quietly. And the gold catches the light, so you're nice and easy to spot at night."

Nakos nodded, "I agree. I prefer the shadows and sneaking around, though my cloak as never been a problem for me. And my armor is black, so it's much harder to spot me."

"Well, you're not sneaking through alleyways any longer." Tyrion scoffed.

Nakos smirked, "How do you know I'm not?" Tyrion looked at him speechless. "I'm kidding."

Tyrion shook his head, "You're supposed to stand out."

"We had a deal," Bronn affirmed, "and wearing a gold cloak wasn't part of it. Am I right, Nakos?"

Nakos nodded, but said nothing.

"Fine, fine," Tyrion relented, "No gold cloak."

Nakos went back to looking at the map. The room was quiet again for a while. Then Bronn groaned, "I'm not doing anything. Why am I here?"

"To help me plan the defense of King's Landing," Tyrion answered. "Stannis will be here any day."

Bronn picked up a book, "And one of these explains how to beat him?"

Tyrion looked at the book Bronn was holding, "A History of the Great Sieges of Westeros. By Archmaester… Chevalteesh."

Bronn scoffed, "I'd swap all your books for a few good archers."

"Archers are a great asset," Nakos noted. "We should place archers along the wall."

"That is our plan," Tyrion agreed.

"If you need another archer, I can help." Nakos offered.

"Are you a good archer?"

"In Skyrim, I was one of the Legion's best archers and scouts. A few of the Legion's soldiers were captured by the Stormcloaks and I led the rescue. I snuck into the fort under the cover of night, and stealthily took out _all_ the guards with my bow. No one ever raised the alarm."

"At night?"

"Aye. My night vision is very good."

Tyrion was impressed, "Well, If we need you, I will let you know."

"Thank you." Nakos noticed a small gate on the map, vulnerable to Blackwater Bay, "Where is this?"

Tyrion got up to look at the map, "That's the Mud Gate."

"This is where Stannis will attack," Nakos said urgently, "From what I can see, it looks like the weakest spot of the city."

Tyrion stared at the map, "By the Seven, you're right."

There was a knock at the door, and Varys entered, "My Lord Hand. Commanders."

"Varys." Tyrion acknowledged.

The three men began talking to each other about thieves in the city, but Nakos wasn't listening; he was focused on the map. Now that he had found the weak point of the city, he needed to find a way to protect it. He pored over the map, thinking of various ways to do so.

"Ser Nakos," Tyrion interrupted his thoughts again, "Bring the map."

Nakos placed the map on Tyrion's table.

Tyrion pointed to the map, "Ser Nakos found the most likely spot that Stannis will attack: the mud gate."

Nakos sat down at the table, "A good ram will batter it down in minutes and it's only 50 yards from the water. That's where he'll land."

Varys frowned, "And if Stannis does attack the mud gate, what is our plan?"

"I have an idea," Nakos offered.

"Good," Tyrion tented his fingertips, "We could use one."

"I could set traps on the shore leading to the walls and the mud gate," Nakos indicated the shore on the map, "This, along with the archers, and a squad of men protecting the gate should slow Stannis down considerably."

"That could work," Bronn suggested.

"What kind of traps are you thinking of setting, Ser Nakos?" Varys inquired.

Nakos shrugged, "Does it matter? They'll slow Stannis and his men down." He pointed to Blackwater Bay on the map, "There's still the matter of Stannis' fleet. He has 200 ships. How are we going to stop them from reaching on the shore?"

Tyrion smiled and glanced at Bronn, "Pig shit."

Nakos was confused, "What?"

"Wildfire," Tyrion explained, "a rather flammable and volatile substance."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

Tyrion smile grew, "You will see soon enough."

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Harrenhall**

Laniel savored the silence and darkness of Harrenhall. The ruins were no longer filled with the screams of tortured soldiers and Tywin Lannister had left with almost all of his men. Only a small squad of about 30 men remained behind, patrolling the ramparts. As they watched the soldiers, Laniel shared stories of Skyrim and of the Dark Brotherhood, and of course, of Nakos.

"The Listener killed a bride at her very own wedding?" Jaqen's eyes were wide with surprise as he and Laniel crouched in the shadows.

"Made it look like an accident too," Laniel whispered, "Pushed a loose gargoyle statue onto her when she made her address to the wedding guests. And that was only one of the assassinations he performed."

Jaqen's interest was piqued, "What other lives did the Listener offer up to the Red God?"

"Well, he killed the Emperor of Tamriel."

Jaqen gave a small laugh, "A man has great respect for The Listener."

"If I ever see him again, I will pass it on."

There was a long pause as they watched the guards pace back and forth.

Jaqen tapped Laniel on the back, "A man thanks a brother for his help."

"Is Arya ready?"

"A man told a girl to walk through the gates at midnight with her friends. Does a brother remember the plan?"

"I do."

Jaqen smiled, "Good. A man and a brother must move quickly. Midnight is approaching."

The two assassins moved swiftly, using the shadows as cover. One by one, the guards fell to their blades and were pinned in place so as not to raise the alarm. In less than half an hour, all the guards were killed. Jaqen and Laniel waited in the shadows, overlooking the gate. Soon, Arya and two young men walked through the gate. Jaqen and Laniel followed them, sticking to the shadows.

* * *

**Loredas, 14th of Evening Star, 4E 204**

**King's Landing**

Nakos walked along the shore, casting runes on the ground. He did his best to make sure the runes were not too close to each other. If they were, they could set off a chain reaction and cause the other runes to explode prematurely. But Nakos was confident of his plan. When Stannis and his men reached the shore, the runes should decimate most of his men as they made their way to the gate. The archers and Nakos' squad could then pick off the rest. Nakos cast one last fire rune on the ground and headed back into the city and onto the sea wall overlooking the Bay to join Tyrion and Varys. They didn't notice him as he approached and were deep in a conversation of their own.

Varys was speaking, "This morning I heard a song all the way from Qarth beyond the Red Waste. Daenerys Targaryen lives."

Nakos stopped in his tracks. Targaryen?! The family that rode dragons? He stayed back a few paces, out of their field of view, and began to eavesdrop.

Tyrion was dismissive, "A girl at the edge of the world is the least of our problems."

"She has three dragons," Varys said, "But even if what they say is true, it'll be years before they are fully grown. And then there will be nowhere to hide."

"One game at a time, my friend," Tyrion urged.

Nakos' mind was racing. _Three _dragons? If this Targaryen could control and ride dragons, like Aegon and his sisters, or if she was a Dragonborn like himself, things could get very complicated very fast. But if she _wasn't_ a Dragonborn and if she could _not_ control her dragons, then things would be even worse. Who knows what her dragons would do if they were to get out of control. Whatever the reason, Nakos knew that he needed to find out. Once he was finished here, he had to go to Qarth, wherever that was.

He waited a few seconds before approaching Tyrion and Varys. "Tyrion. The traps are in place."

Tyrion smiled, "Good work, Ser Nakos."

Nakos bowed his head and was about to leave when Tyrion called out to him, "Ser Nakos, I'm curious. What gods do you worship in Skyrim?"

"We have nine," Nakos replied, "Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Talos, and Zenithar. Why?"

"Varys and I were just talking about the various gods here in Westeros. Stannis worships the Lord of Light and burns his enemies alive to honor him. Are any of your gods as vicious as the Lord of Light or the Drowned God? Do they require human sacrifice?"

Nakos joined them on the wall, "The divines do not. The daedric princes on the other hand are a different story. They don't require sacrifice, but they see humans as little more than amusement… playthings. They don't have a sense of "good" and "evil", and it's difficult to determine a prince's true intentions, although several of the princes do take pleasure in annihilating humans."

Tyrion scoffed, "They sound like the gods here."

"Some of them are. Others aren't so bad."

Varys interjected, "I told Lord Tyrion of a goddess in the Summer Isles. A fertility goddess with sixteen breasts. Is there a goddess like that where you come from?"

"Dibella, although she doesn't have 16 breasts. We call her the Queen of Heaven, Goddess of Beauty, Lady of Love. She has many cults in Cyrodiil, and some are devoted to… erotic instruction."

"Perhaps we could sail there too, Varys." They all shared a laugh. Then Tyrion's face became serious, "Well, pray to all the gods, goddesses… or princes that you know. Because this battle is not going to be easy. In fact, we may all die tonight."

* * *

**Later that night…**

Sansa Stark stood out on the balcony of her chambers overlooking the city with Nakos while Mjoll and Shae sat inside. Nakos had just told her of Cersei's deal. "And do you trust Queen Cersei's deal?" she asked.

"She knows what would happen if she decides to break her promise," Nakos replied pointedly.

"And what will you do if she _does_ break her promise?" she asked fearfully, tears in her eyes, "Where would you take me, Ser Nakos? There's no where I can go in Westeros where Joffrey or Cersei can't find me."

"I was considering bringing you to Skyrim."

Sansa gave him a look of surprise and fear, "Skyrim?"

"It's not a place Joffrey would expect to look. And even if he does, I don't think he would wage war with or send an army to another country all to bring you back. If he does, he's dumber than I thought."

Sansa didn't respond right away, but simply stood there in silence, looking out over the city. This was probably her one and only chance to escape King's Landing. But her hope was soon replaced with fear. The thought of moving to another country across the sea from her mother, brothers, and sister plagued her with fear.

"What about the rest of my family? My mother? My brothers? My sister? I can't leave Westeros. They're still here."

"With all due respect, Lady Sansa, that's exactly what Joffrey and Cersei would expect. If they do break their promise and come looking for you, the first place they will look is wherever your mother or brothers are. You will be much safer in Skyrim. Trust me."

Sansa digested Nakos' words. As much as she wanted to look for her family, she believed and trusted Nakos. He had done everything in his power to protect her from Joffrey and Cersei. There was no way she could not trust him now.

"What is Skyrim like, Ser Nakos?"

Nakos smiled, "It's a wonderful province. The northern half is cold and covered in snow. The southern half is pretty temperate … almost like the weather here. There are nine regions known as holds," he motioned in the sky as if there was an invisible map in front of him, "Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Pale, Winterhold, Eastmarch, The Rift, Whiterun, Falkreath, and The Reach. Each hold has a ruling jarl."

"Where will you take me?"

"I have several houses around Skyrim. One is in Hjaalmarch. I call it Windstad Manor. My steward Lydia looks over the house, and I have two adopted children living there as well. I think you may like it there."

Sansa's eyes lit up, "I would not have taken you for a father."

Nakos glanced over at her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sansa shrugged and smiled, "It's a good thing, I suppose. What about the… jarl? Would he allow someone from Westeros to live in Tamriel?"

"I don't think _she_ would have a problem with it. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch is a good friend of mine. But to be safe, I suggest not using your real name while you're living in Skyrim."

"Of course, Ser Nakos."

Nakos looked out over the city, but Sansa continued to look at him. She noticed Nakos was unusually calm. For a young man who was about to fight a big battle, she would expect him to be more nervous… more scared.

"Aren't you scared, Ser Nakos?"

"Of course I am, my lady. I've learned to keep calm at times like these. And Talos will guide me."

"Talos?"

"The God of War. He will guide our hands and give us victory."

There was a knock on the door of Sansa's chambers. They turned around as Mjoll opened the door. The Hound stood on the other side.

"Ser Sandor," Sansa walked back into the room, Nakos right behind her, "What is it?"

"My lady," the Hound bowed, "I'm actually here for Ser Nakos and the Lioness."

"What is it, Sandor?" Nakos asked with a smile.

"Will you two join me for a drink?" he asked with a small smile, "One last drink before we die on the battlefield?"

Mjoll chuckled, "I don't expect we're going to die. But I won't leave Lady Sansa."

"Go, Mjoll," Nakos offered, "I'll watch Lady Sansa."

"Are you sure?"

Nakos nodded, "Go."

* * *

"The Hound and the Lioness!"

The soldier's greeting was met with thunderous cheers as Mjoll and Sandor walked into the room. Many of the soldiers were drinking and carousing with some prostitutes. Bronn was there too, with a naked woman sitting on his lap. Mjoll and Sandor sat at an empty table.

"Welcome, friends," Bronn called out to them, "This round's on me." He motioned to a young male servant of about twelve, "Give them some ale!" The servant quickly brought two mugs of ale to the table.

Mjoll took a mug and held it up, "Thank you, Bronn."

The Hound said nothing, but silently raised the mug before downing his drink. Bronn smiled and whispered something in the naked lady's ear. The soldiers went back to talking and laughing, and a few of them were singing a song:

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that Lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear_.

As Mjoll listened to the words, she felt chills run up and down her spine. The haunting melody carried a thick macabre tone. "What are they singing?" she asked Sandor.

"The Rains of Castamere."

"Is there a story behind it?"

"The destruction of House Reyne by Tywin Lannister," Sandor answered matter-of-factly.

Mjoll sighed, "The songs the bards sang in Skyrim are not nearly as depressing as this one." She took a swig of her ale and nearly choked at the awful taste. She had a coughing fit, bringing some of the ale back up onto the table.

"You don't like it?" Bronn chuckled.

She groaned, "Tastes like piss!"

"You've tasted piss before, eh?" He and the men laughed uproariously.

Mjoll shot him a look before laughing along with them. She called the servant over, "Do you have mead?"

"Aye, lady." The servant quickly walked to the back room.

"I'll take your ale, then." The Hound snatched up Mjoll's mug and drank. "So… Lioness, where did you learn to fight?"

"My mother," Mjoll answered. "She was a strong woman... she's the one who instructed me on my swordfighting techniques. Can you imagine?"

"She was a good teacher. You fight very well. What about your father?"

"My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a hunter, but I set my aspirations a bit higher. He never complained…" She bowed her head. She hadn't thought about her father in a long time, "I miss him." She could feel her emotions rising. The same emotions she felt when she and her mother stood by her father's side in the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun about six years ago. Age was finally catching up to him, and after eight-five years of life and adventure, he was ushered into Sovngarde. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it off.

"You must stay strong, Lioness," Sandor said softly.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Hound. I haven't really thought of my father for a long time." The servant returned with a mug of mead. Mjoll took a swig. It was much better than the ale; the honey taste was very refreshing and calming. She sighed and laughed to herself.

"What is it?" Sandor asked.

"I was just thinking. I've seen enough death to last three lifetimes, yet I never tire of a good fight. And now here I am… about to fight again. What do you make of that?"

"It means you enjoy fighting. You enjoy killing. Killing's the thing you love. You're just like me."

She shrugged, "Maybe I am. I'm about to help defend a city against a whole army. But you know the worst part? King Joffrey will be out on the battlefield," Joffrey's name was like poison on Mjoll's lips, "I hope he endures a slow, painful, agonizing death on the battlefield. Or a quick and brutal one. I don't care."

"You should watch your tongue, Lioness," Sandor warned, "Many soldiers here are loyal to the Lannisters."

"Fuck them. I don't care." She paused and looked at Sandor, "Are you one of them?"

Sandor scoffed, "I could care less what happens to Joffrey. He's a vicious cunt who deserves to die." Sandor took a drink of ale.

Mjoll tapped Sandor's mug with her own, "Fuck the king," she whispered.

Sandor smirked, "Fuck the king."

They both downed their drinks and Sandor called for more.

"What about you, Hound? What's your family like?"

At that, Sandor's face grew sour, "They're dead. All except for my brother… Gregor."

Mjoll could sense the hate in his voice, "You're not close to him?"

He pointed to the large burns on his face, "You see this? This is what my fucking brother did to me. He held my face into a burning brazier. All because I played with one of his toys without his fucking permission."

Mjoll's face dropped, "I'm sorry."

Sandor downed the rest of the ale, "Don't be. I don't give a fuck about him."

Mjoll looked at Sandor as he stared at the table, not noticing the servant returning with two more mugs. She placed her left hand on his right hand. He turned to look at her. She looked deep into his brown eyes and he stared back into her hazel eyes. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Sandor broke eye contact. He slowly removed his hand from hers and took a drink from the new mug of ale.

Suddenly, the sound of bells filled the room. All the soldiers quickly got up and finished their drinks before rushing out of the room. Mjoll downed her mug of mead and Sandor downed his mug of ale.

Mjoll smiled, "Shall we go?"

* * *

**Next Time: ****The Battle of the Blackwater**

* * *

**Author's**** Note: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I decided to write a little from Sansa's POV because I plan to have some epic awesome stuff happen with her. ****So expect some more characters to have a POV in the upcoming chapters. This way, t****he story won't get mundane with writing only from the POV of Nakos, Mjoll, and Laniel all the time. **

**Also, t****here will be a few twists and deviations from the show coming up. Some plotlines from the TV show will still be included, some may be changed, and others will be completely new! And who knows? Some plotlines from the Skyrim game may make an appearance in this story! So get excited! I know I am :)**

**I finally got around to mentioning Daenerys into the story! She will make an appearance in the chapter after the next one. So hopefully, the next chapter will focus solely on the Battle of the Blackwater, and then we'll get to meet Daenerys! ****And speaking of Daenerys, I am at a crossroads trying to decide whether she should be a Dragonborn or not, because of her family's backstory and ability to ride and control dragons. So I am leaving the decision to you. What would you like to see? ****I am putting a poll on my profile page with three choices:**

**1) Daenerys is a Dragonborn**

**2) Daenerys is not a Dragonborn, but has the ability to learn one or two shouts at most (like Ulfric)**

**3) Daenerys is not a Dragonborn, nor has the ability to learn shouts**

**You'll have time to vote up until I publish the next chapter, which will hopefully be in a few weeks, since I still have Shakespeare performances to complete over the next two weekends.**

**Thanks for all the support and look out for the next chapter!**


End file.
